Ash ninja
by gatordog
Summary: After Naruto escaping his village Naruto joins Akatsuki as he try to create his own clan and protects them from his former home and fsmily Ash bloodline Naruto Maybe bashing a couple of characters but not the focus point.
1. The prison child

**In this story Naruto will be born around the same time Itachi however he will have Kyubi in a way sealed into him.**

In the hidden leaf village a five year old boy is walking down the street bruised and bleeding to his apartment. This was Naruto after he was born during the third shinobi his parents conceived him however during it was discovered during the birth that the Kyuubi left his chakra in his mother's body while moving into his own because of this his parents distant themselves from him and the villagers think of him as the fox that took over his body. During the years it was discovered that unlike his mother and the rest of his mother's clan didn't have a water affinity, or his father's wind affinity. He secretly discovered that he had the **Ash release** because he had fire and earth affinities, before he was disowned from the clan he discovered a branch clan related to the Uzumaki called the Nagakura clan that was killed off during the blood line wars in Kiri, before he was forced to leave he took the few jutsu's and there summoning contract from the Uzumaki library.

Recently he has made a couple of friends with an older boy named Shishi, a boy his age Itachi, and two girls his age named Shizune and Hana Inuzuka. He meets Shisui and Itachi during a night out training and they developed a bond like family. He meets Shizune and Hana at the Ninja Academy and became fast friends. During his time when not in school or when he was kicked out he would go train in the basic academy jutsu as well as his clans.

Naruto quietly went to his apartment ignoring the graffiti painted at his door and the walls in his apartment as well as the shattered window from rocks thrown into it as he did a hand seal and the window repaired itself from the sealing tag he drew at the side that would put it back together. After that he went to his half burnt up bed with no pillows or blankets passed out from today's training and drifted off to sleep knowing that school was in the morning.

"Are you okay?" asked a black haired girl next to him a brown haired girl with three puppies next to her and a black haired boy with lines below his eyes looked at him with hidden worry.

"I'm fine just over excreted myself during training" he spoke to his friends as the teacher drowned on not noticing their conversation in the back of the class.

"You really need to show them who's alpha those mean villagers deserve it, you're strong as Itachi" spoke Hana as one of her partners on the floor barked in agreement.

"I don't want to stump to their level plus the council is already trying to get me executed, that would only speed up their process, beside Shishui wouldn't…"

"NARUTO YOUR PERSONAL LIFE IS NOT A PART OF THIS LESSON LEAVE NOW, YOU'RE EXCUSED FROM CLASS BECAUSE YOU'RE DISTURBING THE CLASS WITH YOUR CHIT-CHAT" spoke the teacher my friends were about to argue when I just shook my head and they grudgingly sat back down. I slowly got off my seat as the rest of the class laugh at my misfortune most of the children being civilian. I went to the nearest training filed to go practice my taijutsu.

 **5 years later:**

" _ **ROWR"**_ came the voice of Kyuubi as he rampaged thru the village as ninja desperately tried to hold the best back.

It happened so suddenly I was given the chance to see my baby sister be born because it was village law that all people related to the person giving birth could see the child. It was the only chance that he could get to see his sibling before they were to be separated from each other forever and she would one day see him as an enemy.

During the procedure while I was waiting outside a man with a mask attacked my mother after she gave birth to my sister and released the fox's chakra and him then later escaping. After it invaded my body the kyuubi, who I had meet and befriended, became out of control and started taking over my body because there wasn't a seal holding him and he couldn't leave because it would have taken take even longer to revive his chakra and reform if he was outside his body.

The Hokage's and the toad summoner were desperately holding the Kyuubi at bay.

"Minato what are we going to do, the fox will eventually kill us and the entire village if we don't think quickly enough" spoke the toad sage.

"You and lord third need to hold him down while I seal his chakra in Erza" spoke the Hokage as he held his red headed daughter in his hand covered in a white blanket.

Both Jiraiya on a giant toad and the third with his giant staff monkey summon held down the fox as Minato did multiple hand seals and gathered all of his chakra he had left.

"EIGHT TRIGRAM SEAL" as he slammed it into the fox as then he made a painfully rower and as his soul and chakra started to separate and the chakra went and instantly started getting absorbed into Erza's seal and the fox blew up in smoke leaving Naruto nearly unconscious as he looked up from his crater at his father, his mother appeared with the rest of the town and what was left of the ANBU and leaf nin.

I slowly reached up to look at my sister as I lay in my crater but then suddenly she was taken out of my father's arms and into my mother who was nearly as drained as he was, as she looked at me with fear and hatred.

"Don't you dare touch her you monster, Minato we need to keep him away from Erza."

Minato merely nodded.

"ANBU take the boy to Ibiki to have him restrained until we can make a holding cell for him."

After being shushined away hours later I was held in a dark and cold cell when I heard footsteps hurrying over. My teammates Hana and Shizune as well as our teacher Anko arrived with both relief and tears in their eyes.

"Thank the sage Naruto, we thought they were going to kill you!" spoke the snake nin as the other Kunoichi agreed.

"I'm fine just need to explain to the Hokage what happened and we can all go back to normal."

"I wouldn't think so.." spoke a voice behind them as Shisui and Itachi appeared walking comely with no expression on there faces.

"I was barely able to stop from both the civilian and even your parents from having you executed saying that it would make Kyuubi re-appear faster." Spoke the teleportation master as Itachi for once should his grim expression as he nodded slowly.

The ninja team had the expression of shock with Naruto had a more pained expression remembering the last look his parents gave him before he was detained.

"BUTS ITS NOT HIS FAULT" screamed the dog nin.

"The official story they created says that during the birthing process Naruto attacked his mother causing the release of Kyuubi, the best we can do now is keep him company and help him become stronger until an opportunity arises so he can leave this place." Every one grimly nodded and talked on a schedule for being his jailer knowing that anyone else would try to torture or worse kill him.

 **6 years latter;**

6 years… he was stuck in this dark cell below the Hokage monument for 6 years. During that time he had only the demon fox and his friends as company as his friends each took daily trips visiting him. During those few years Shisui and Itachi had informed him of them joining ANBU blackops and that after the Kyuubi attack the Uchiha had been separated from the village with growing hostilities going between them and the village, he also herd they are planning a coupe.

Also over the years shizune became the apprentice of Lady Tsunade a had traveled for a while until they came back to Konohagakure. Hana became a chunin but he new that she was mid jounin level in skill and power. Anko also joined ANBU as well and became the second in command in the torture and interrogation department. Anko and Hana even made friends with a jonin's named Kurenai and a ANBU named the incident my friends told me that I was erased from the files and that it was being kept hidden from the younger generation that I existed even my own sister did not know that I was in prison.

" _ **What's wrong partner?"**_ spoke Kuruma the tailed beast inside me. During my imprisonment we became close friends and was the person I had mostly talked with during my time when my friends couldn't visit me because know one else had visited since the first month I was placed there.

" _Nothing Kurama just wondering what has happened these couple of days Hana and Anko are out of the village on a mission and Itachi said that Shisui was going to try to use his Mangekyo Sharingan to make the Uchiha to stop the coup, but that was supposed to happen a couple days ago what happening."_

 _*Sounds of multiple feet running*_

Itachi and shizune are running down towards my cell Itachi being covered in blood and shizune holding something round in a small glass jar filled with liquid.

"Whats going on weres Shishi how the plan go?" I questioned as I quickly stood up from my thinking position as Itachi cut the cell with a ninjato he had and shizune quickly took off the seals placed on me.

"Everything did not go as planned Danzo killed Shisui before he could do his plan and stolen his right eye I barely was able to get his other eye and the best person I would trust with it is you, we need to leave now I had to do plan B and I'm taking you and Shizune with me to get out of here!" spoke Itachi as shizune gave me the eye in the jare.

As I looked up I saw that during the events Itachi must have unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan it looked like a shuriken **(from no own I'm calling it M.S to make it easier to write)**

"What about Anko and Hana we can't leave them!"

"We don't have the time they would understand plus they have family and friends hear, you could always use your ravens to communicate. **(For those of you who don't know Ravens and Crows while look similar are different species.)"**

"Fine but we need a distraction!"

I made a hand seals **"Ash style: Shadow clone jutsu"** two shadow clones with ⅓ of my chakra each stood there waiting for my command.

"You two use my S-Rank Jutsu to destroy my family's home and some of the civilian district, may as well get some revenge before going Missing nin. Both clone's nodded and shunshin away in a cloud of ash.

"Let's get out of here" i spoke as we ran to the surface and quickly started heading towards the front gate.

 **Civilian district;**

The clone jumped on the roofs without a sound as he traveled towards the area with the most people. When he jumped down and heard a few cries of surprise. Turning to his right he saw two adults one a female with brown hair he presumed the wife, a man with Pink hair, and in between them was a girl he could tell was only six years old, as old his sister would be. The Father and Mother recognized him as the demon child that had caused the kyuubi attack.

"Dear get sakura and run I hold him off, get the ANBU" said the father as he took out a kunai he always kept for protection.

Both Mother and daughter began to run, but the clone just ignored them as he started to do many hand seals and gathered all the chakra he had.

" **Ash style; Demon fox charge"** the clone then breathed air and slowly spate out tons of ash, it started to form as it got higher into the sky when the clone dislped a large nine-tailed fox the size of Kyuubi made a loud roar and a similar one was heard on the other side of the village. Civilians woke up from there dreams and got out of there houses. Ninja of all rank slowly arriving into the area. They looked up in fright the giant ash fox as it ran down towards them before they could even scream the fox collided onto the ground causing a large explosion and destroying over half the civilian district.

On the side where the explosion didn't occur a father with pink hair was slowly bleeding out from damage from the shrap null. The mother and the daughter ran towards him with slight bruises and burns tears in their eyes.

"Dad are you alright" The pink haired girl said threw many tears. The man slowly turned towards his family and coughed up blood.

"Sakura daddy's is going to need you to be strong for me and your mother and know that … i … love … you and your mother" Came the out the last breaths of the father as his eyes closed for the final time as the mother and daughter weeped for their lost father/husband.

 **Ninja distrct;**

Clone number two crept silently through the night heading towards the Uzumaki clan compound. It perched itself on the top of the main house which was in the center of the compound.

It quickly did some hand seals **"Ash Style; Demon Fox Charge"** it then started to to breath in and spat out tons of Ash that formed into a copy of Kyuubi with red glowing eyes. When it let out a mighty roar many Uzumaki came out of there homes, the adults had fear in their eyes as while the children wept at the image of the giant fox the children were told as scary stories became real.

A few blocks away;The Hokage and is wife who was holding a very sleepy Erza as they walked home from there day celebrating her birthday at her friends Hinata's house.

" **ROWR…..BOOM"** The sudden sound and small earthquake was heard and they looked up startled as they saw smoke in the distance.

"THAT'S COMING FROM THE COMPOUND" Kushina screamed as she started jumping over buildings towards her home, behind her trailed her equally as concerned husband as he held his daughter on his back as he followed, her having a terrified expression with slight tears in her eyes.

When they finally arrived what they saw brought tears to there eyes, the home and entire compound was completely destroyed and all that was left was a deep pit and ash falling in the sky.

They looked around looking for anyone that could have survived, than there eyes laid on to a startling sight a boy that looked 16 that looked exactly like Minato but with a rounder face, three whiskers on each cheek, wearing grey prison clothing stared at them with an uncaring expression as thou he was board.

"YOU….You continue to hurt the people I love why can't you just die!" Screamed Kushina as she unsealed her sword and quickly with lightning speed cut him in half.

As the two haves started falling the clones face smiled as it started to turn into dust and opened its mouth. "An eye for an eye … Mother" as the last word was whispered it disappeared into smoke.

Three people were flying on two large Crow and Raven Itachi on his Crow leading the way, Naruto behind him with Shizune sitting behind him with her arms around the blond.

"Were too Itachi?"

"To the rain village I heard that an organization called Akatsuki that are looking for missing nin to help their village and are happy for people with bloodlines to make clanes there.

"...Him a clan….I'm in" I spoke this was my chance I could finally have the thing my parents had denied him a clan…..his own family.

 **Naruto Jutsu:**

 **Ash Style; Demon Fox Charge** \- S Rank-Creates a large large distortive nine-tailed Fox made of ash is created to attack or explode on the enemy Use; Mid to Long range attacks

 **Ash style: Shadow clone jutsu** \- B Rank- Similar to the shadow clone however It can only deliver the memories to its creator unless it is 5 meters near close to the creator in any direction and is made out of ash.


	2. New startings

A black crow and Raven were flying thru the night, it was nearly morning now they had traveled through there entire night and a couple of days as they were getting closer to the rain village. Naruto was currently exhausted as doing two S-rank jutsu had gotten rid of ⅔ of his reserves and he was quite tired.

After a couple of hours it started to become early morning when they suddenly stopped flying over the many trees when they started to fly over empty barren land. A few hours later they came up towards the village which was very interesting as it was compact with the buildings being made of marble and rectangular, square side up with it making a point at the top, reaching farther up than any buildings back in the leaf.

We got of and de-summoned a mile away from the gate to avoid being thought as attackers. As we walked for 30 minutes we came up to the gate, the guards were slightly tence from seeing us on summons proving us a ninja but didn't jump to conclusions because we came the rest way walking as a more friendly approach.

"What reasons are you here" spoke one of the guards with a hand behind his back inside his kunai pouch.

"They would be here to see Pain, I came to escort them" spoke a voice behind us, we we turned we saw at first a pair of lips in the air when lots of paper butterflies seem to gather together with the lips until it took the shape of a beautiful women.

The women had blue hair and a oragami flower on her head, her eyes were orange and she wore a light purple/blue eyeliner she wore a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"So sorry Angel-san we will not bother you if Pain-sama wants them" The guards bowed at the blue haired woman just nodded and then looked at use before walking ahead of us as we walked behind her the gates closed as soon as shizune was in.

"Itachi, who are these two people with you, our informants told us that you worked alone."

"This are my two friends Naruto and Shizune, Naruto is a very powerful s-rank ninja like myself, while Shizune here was trained by one of the Sanin herself and is a mide-nin." spoke Itachi, the orange eyed women just silently nodded and then continued to stare forward.

We continued on walking into the village until we reached a building that was close to the center of the village were in the middle was a tower.

When inside I noticed there were four men here all wearing the same akatsuki cloaks like the women who brought them here. One man had Orange hair wearing multiple piercings and had these strange eyes, pure purple with a black ripple effect. There was a large hunched man with a metal tail, I sensed that it might be a puppet from how the chakra seemed to me inside him instead of inbetitied in his body like how everyone else had in the room. The third man was extremely tall with blue skin and a giant sword on his back with rapings all over it. There was also a man that had strange green and black eyes and had the rest of his face covered. Lastly there was a man that he knew instantly from his pale skin, snake like eyes, and the way he smiled, Orochimaru one of the legendary sannin and a now fellow missing nin of the leaf village.

"Well well well if it isn't Itachi Uchiha the man who murdered his entire clan and Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki the son of that bastard fourth hokage and now recent terrorist and fellow missing nin." spoke orochimaru.

"Konan why are these two here, I was told we were getting only one new member" spoke the orange headed man to the now identified girl named Konan.

"I was told by Itachi that they wanted to join."

"Now that's not all I also wanted to also join the village as well as the organization, i wanted to start to make a clan here with my bloodline since I was imprisoned in my own village and its extent."

Shizune nodded as she wanted to help by joining the hospital.

"That can be arranged my name is Pain the leader of both the organization and the village these will be your coue workers Kazuke(turns towards the face coverd man), Orochimaru, Sasori(the hunched over man), Kisame(the blue swordsmen), and you already meet Konan."

The three of us just nodded and looked at the face of our new life we started.

 **Months later;**

It's been a few months after we joined akatsuki, we were instantly partnered with people I often worked with Konan who i discovered as a very amazing women and orochimaru who I spent helping him with his projects and experiments.

Shizune mostly spent time with ethire me and Konen or working as the head doctor at the hospital. I also have been sending secret letters to my former teammate and teacher, I explained what happened when we left and asked them to promise to stay with the village as it was there home and had friends and family there. Both girls you extremely missed and sometimes hang out when they took solo missions outside the village.

You were currently walking threw orochimaru's base with him ahead of you as you help him work on his curse seal with your knowledge in sealing.

"So how does your seal work exactly?"

"Its was designed from a boy named Juugo whose family could harness nature chakra itself, I was able to recreate it, however it only has a one in ten chance of someone living thru the presiger."

"How far have you gone into it?"

"I have been able to create some bodyguards with the seals and a dozen test subjects have survived and have made a level two mode that makes it stronger and them to transform, however it does significant damage to the body once you stop using it, as it temporary damages the person's chakra coils."

I put my hand below my chin as I go over this information as we pass some ninja as we head to the training grounds for me to look at the seals myself.

"I have an idea that might fix the current problem and it might make the chance of success bigger when administering it into more people."

"I am all for it if it works if not I expect you to help find replacements for my guard" the snake ninja spoke as he looked behind to look at me with a calm face.

As we arrive at the training grounds I look at his "Sound 5" one was a orange headed boy that looked like he could loss a few pounds, next was a two headed greyish hair colored boy, a black haired boy with four arms, a pale whitehead boy who was coughing up blood, and lastly a redheaded girl his age she was talking to another girl with black hair that was also his age.

"Jirobo get over here I want him to test something with the seal." demanded the Sannin, the orange haired boy nodded and stood right infront of me with his back turned towards me for easier access to the seal

"Okay I want to you to activate your curse seal then turn it off okay" Jirobo nodded and activated his curse seal, I noticed that they all were chunin in strength and after he fully activated it he was low Jounin.

As soon as I saw what happened to his body and he turned it off I looked at the seal before i started to do some hand signs.

" **God modification seal"** my hand started to glow as I put it over the cursed seal. I instantly started to reprogram partes of the seal while making a note to write down the newer version of the seal for orochimaru. As I finished I stepped away from Jirobo and his now steaming seal that and the skin was pink around the area the seal was, everybody there looked in interest to see what would happen.

"Now activate your curse mark again."

As soon as he did the transformation it looked like it took less effort from the boy and it wasn't causing him any pain from your observations.

"I can't believe it, it doesn't hurt at all and i feel like it became stronger." this surprised everyone but naruto in the room, whom simply nodded with a small smile on his face.

"What did you do to it to fix the problem and improved it" spoke the Sainin and everyone looked at the boy with an equal shocked and curious expression.

"Its simple really I modified it so that instead of the seal forcing nature chakra into the chakra coils there for damaging the them, instead have them store it in a artificially created chakra network around the body therefore not damaging the natural chakra coils that can still be used."

"Brilliant" spoke the snake nin

"Now all I need is to test it on the survivability of it" as I looked at the black haired girl, who realised what was going to happen and gained a fearful expression.

"You can't do that to kin it would funking kill here!" yelled the red headed girl.

"Tayuya don't interfere!" yelled Orochimaru making the girl flinched and stand down

Kin slowly walked towards me with a fearful look in her face.

"Relax I'll stop the process if it starts to fail" I said in a calming voice, she slowly nodded and turned her head to the side to show the right of her neck for easier access to it.

I slowly opened my mouth as I carefully with everyone watching as i bite down on her neck and started pushing chakra threw her neck. The seal slowly appears and is complete and fully formed by the time I moved my head back.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked surprised like everyone else, the original seal when placed caused extreme pain from the memories of those who mistreated or survived the process themselves.

"I want you to now put your chakra threw it to activate it" As soon as he said that she started to change in appearance, she first had blake fire like markings around her then they disappeared and her skin turned grey and her irises turned black, then she gained triangle black shaped eyeliner, and finally grew the horns of a gazelle on her head pointed back.

"Fascinating" spoke the snake sannin as you made a clone who brought out a scroll and started to write down the new and improved version to give to the snake sannin as I started to walk over and started to work on the other sound nin.

"Hey thanks for not trying to kill Kin" spoke Tayuya as I finished her seal modification.

"Hey I always keep promises and I hate killing people that have not taken negative action towards me" you smiled causing the girl to blush slightly from your smile before looking away.

A two months have passed and I got to better know Tayuya and Kin, they also meet shizune and Konan. After a while the girls became friends with each other, you also started being cautious as of recently Orochimaru has been acting strange lately, you took your hand and put it over your eyepatch on your left eye. A few days back Shizune placed shisui's M.S into my eye socket to better protect it from people taking it as well as making myself stronger.

After having it implanted you created a special eyepatch that was made so I could still see thru it so it didn't mess with your depth perception and straining your eye. I also asked itachi to donate some of his blood and I used it in the eyepatch so that it makes the sharingan think that he was an Uchiha and did not strain to much when he could use it in battle.

Recently you wanted to get Kin and Tayuya out of Orochimaru's grasp before he made his move and he won't to get to see them again.

" **Slam"**

Orochimaru looked up from his thrown at me as I opened up his chamber doors.

"Orochimaru I come with a deal for the exchange of the Kunoichi's Kin and Tayuya"

"Kukukuku and what would that be?" came the curious voice of the snake nin as he looked at me.

 **Pairings; Naruto x Kin x Tayuya x Konan x Shizune x Hana x Anko x ? x ? x ? x ?(last characters will appear later in the story and naruto will also have small flings as an extra measure that his clan doesn't go extinct as a failsafe)**

 **Naruto Jutsu:**

 **Ash Style; Demon Fox Charge** \- S Rank-Creates a large large distortive nine-tailed Fox made of ash is created to attack or explode on the enemy Use; Mid to Long range attacks

 **Ash style: Shadow clone jutsu** \- B Rank- Similar to the shadow clone however It can only deliver the memories to its creator unless it is 5 meters near close to the creator in any direction and is made out of ash.

 **God modification seal-** master seal that modifies and copies seals for the user

 **Cursed seal-** Allows the user to gather nature chakra into the body and when activated fully makes user have demonic appearance as well as increase strength, skill, senses, and chakra.


	3. Lightning vs Ash

'Kukuku…..now what could you possibly have that is equal to two of my strongest saboritues"

"One I offer the help of my friend Shizune, she is as good as tsunade and could probably cure your strongest but heavily sick minion kimimaro."

"That would give me the equivalent one one saboritnet what else you could possibly give me unless you're willing to give me that sharingan of yours."

"NEVER,... but there is a jutsu that I know of that you definitely want"

"What could you possibly have that I would want, all of your jutsu you use in battle had to do with your bloodline and I can't copy those and I have nearly all the jutsu that were teachable in Konohagakure."

I just put my hand up and started to gather chakra, then a blue rotating sphere was shown in my hands. Orochimaru looked shocked then slowly gave a smile so big and creepy that it looked like it was in one of those horror films when the killer finally cornered you.

"HAHAHAHAHA…..to think I have an opportunity to learn the technique of one of my most hated enemies, by his own son to add more salt to the wound!"

"My father never gave a damn about me nor my mother do you honestly believe that I won't sell the Jutsu of those bastards that imprisoned me for six years as the only attention towards me they given to me since birth to just to fuck with them and give it to their worst enemy other than me while getting to get my two have my friends safe is just killing two birds with one stone."

"You have a deal Mr. Nagakura!"

"...you know what…..FUCK IT i'm going to also teach you how to put an element in it."

"HAHAHAHA this is going down as the one of the best days ever…...KOBATO get my camera I want to get a picture of this and shove it in there faces when we invade the Leaf!"

"What your going to attack the leaf? Can you tell me when?"

"Why, going to stop me?

"No just looking at an opportunity that's all"

"I can't believe you did all that just for use Naruto" spoke Kin as me, konan, and Tayuya were packing all their things towards our clan compound. Shizune was in another room in Orochimaru's base finishing up kimimaro's treatment as Orochimaru was having the time of his life spamming Rasengans into dolls of his father and Jiraya in a nearby training ground.

"So were are we fuking moving all our shit at again, we going to fucking rain country you work under?" spoke Tayuya.

"No I went back to the land of whirlpools to make my clan compound, but I also had created a Jutsu that allows me to make anchors with seals on the ground in meny important locations for example; the clan compound, Akatsuki base, this base, and other locations that I have visited so that me, Konan, and shizune don't miss work."

"But how do we use It Naruto-kun" spoke Kin confused.

"Simple" as i went into my pocket searching for them before pulling up the seals.

"These are what I like to call Ancher maps, they are seals you place on to you and when you put chakra threw it, then just think of where you want to go and it will teleport you around 50 meters in the area around the anchor of the place you what to be at"

"Asome shite head" spoke Tayuya as I handed the seals to the two girls, Shizune, Konan and the other girls already had thers.

With that last comment we packed the last of the large storage seals put them on our backs as we all put chakra into our seals and we disappeared into a explosion of smoke knowing that shisune will later join us.

 **A few months later;**

Yep….knew this would happen, only a few days latter Orochimaru attacked Itachi while I was on a mission in Iron country, he failed unsparingly at now he has been officially kicked out of Akatsuki. Anyway after that we gained some new members; a weird half black and half white cannibalistic plant dude named Zetsu joined us, a made blond bomberman named Deidara Itachi forced recruited, and finally a religious nut named Hidden.

After having speed a whole few mouths with them I needed a vacation and that was why I was currently in a bar in wave country for a few days while Konan helped train the girls to become S-rank, her and Pain who you discovered from Konan that his real name was Nagato after she asked if Shizune could cure his body which was badly damaged from his life force taken away.

But in a few years Shizune said that Nagato would be fully healed and in peak condition and because of this they were able to get Hanzo's old salamander summoning contract for Shizune as a thank you and as well as to make her stronger and gain some poison jutsu in her arsenal.

Currently he was taking a break before he would head towards Lightning country after a missing s-rank nin named Laxus, who had a big bounty over his head he planned to collect for the village.

"Why hello there shuger mind if I sit here?" I turned to my right and saw a women a few years older then me with peachskin and blue hair. She was a very beautiful women and she also had a great figure, big k-cup tits with a petite waist, very wide hips, large bottom, and very nice legs.

"Names Naruto Nagakura...what yours madam" I said with a cool voice, I turned 17 a few days ago and I planned to purpose to the girls after I turned 18. However I don't want to have no experiance when I do it with them, plus don't put your eggs in only one basket, she might give me a child and no one would know about it and could have a secure heir if my family were to ever die out.

"Names Tsunami handsome was looking for a cute guy like you to come around."

"Well I never meet someone as unique as your during my travels as well."

After some talking for a couple of hours we decided to head to my hotel apartment I rented out for a couple of nights.

 **Lemon starts**

As soon as she closed the door she jumped me as I landed onto my bed, as I was tasting the inside of her mouth I started to take my clothes off and could feel her doing the same.

"Whoo now thats what Im talking about!" she spoke as she looked down at my 10 inch member as it stood tall and hard with the veins quickly moved as she put her moist wet pussy in my face which I greedily started to devour as she instantly moaned and opened her mouth and started to suck on my dick.

After a few minutes I felt like I was going to explode and I felt her pussy to slightly as I tried to scream out but her pussy kept me from doing it.

"*I"M CUMMING*" we both gurgled out as we both tried to swallow as much of each other's love juices as we could. After a few seconds we were doon and we got of each other.

"I want you to fuck until I can't walk again!" she said she laid on the bed with her legs held up high spreed out, her breast were bouncing every few seconds as she breathed in and out.

I instantly put my hard man meat into her wet hole, and I couldn't help but suppress a moan on how tight she was, as i continued to slide into her i graved onto legs so she would hurt her legs for putting them up in the air the entire time.

I started at a medium pass until I started to pound as hard as I could without breaking her civilian body for the next 20 minutes.

"YES YES keep going Im almost there"

As soon as heard this I knew that I was about to blow myself and soon we both made a huge moan as we finally came, me filling her up with as much of it with here locking her legs around my waist.

"...Want to go another round?" I questioned she just gave me a look that said I better keep doing what I was doing cause she wasnt getting tired yet.

 **(Sorry but this is my first time writing lemons but I hoped I did a decent job)**

 **Lemon ends**

After 10 more rounds she finally passed out with a smile on her face, when we both woke up I put a genjutsu on her brain to make sure that she would forget to take the pill to make sure she got pregnant. I also assigned one of my ravens to watch over her so I can at least pay for child support behind the scenes so the women could find love of her own one day hopefully.

Right now i was currently on a road in lightning country sasori's sources have told him that Laxus was spotted in a town far back a few days ago with his gang of bandits. While continuing on the road I started to sense a large group a charka, only one was S-rank, eight A-Rank, and a bunch of genin and lower.

As I quickly shushined anto a nearby rock and kept my chakra lowered I looked over to see and looked at interesting sight. It seemed that Laxus was giving his bandits some fresh meat for them to rape as there was two sides he could observe, one was with a large blond muscular man with bolts on his head looking board. That must be the S-Rank he was after and a small army of thugs 4 of them were a Jounin strength but the rest were just civilians in strength. On the other side was a group of four women,they all seem to be quite strong while Laxus was strongest were only low-jounin the girls could be easily high jounin, they would be able to take on his minions however they were screwed compared to the power of Laxus.

The four women you could understand them wanting to have them, they were all incredibly sexy attractive. One girl with light skin, blue eyes blond hair that was in a bob cut manner, a women with light chocolate colored skin with silver hair and blue eyes, a woman with long red hair and blue eyes with a small mole in her mouth were lipstick, a women with pale skin, black hair, blue eyes and wearing earrings. All women we as attractive as his girls, large double K-cup tits, a small waist, large hips, enormous behinds and great legs.

" _Shit"_ Were the current thoughts of Samui as she brought out her ninjato and got into a battle ready stance.

She was a wandering nin with her friends Fuka, Maubi,and Fuen. Her and Mabui came from the cloud village with both having family in high ranking spots in the village that they were allowed to leave the village without being declared missing nin. Fuka and Fuen they meet later on their travels and discovered that they were wander-nin as well, have been given ninja training back when they were little to help defend and allow them to leave their hometown which was stuck in poverty.

After years of traveling they all gained a sister like bond and were enjoying there life, recently they were hearing rumors about a S-Rank criminal spotting a few months ago in the town they were in. Looks like lucks was not in there side right now, they could take on on the leader with them all working together but with all these bandits and some she could sense were A-Rank in power themselves they were shrewd and would mostly likely lose this fight.

"Well ladies we could do this the hard way or the easy way, either way you're just going to be new meat for my boys here because you gals stand no chance with our numbers."

The thugs started to get closer as the strongest 5 stayed behind to watch the assault as if was watching their favorite tv show. Suddenly…

" **Ash Style; Raven Minigun"**

" **Ash Style; Raven Minigun"**

I shouted as I started to spite out an army of attacking ash ravins, there eyes glowing red eyes narrowed and they dove into their foes killing all the thugs as they screamed as they burnt to death.

I jumped in between the missing nins and the Kunoichi as I stared into the eyes of the S-Rank nin. "Laxus Dreyar I belive your head is mine I would appreciate if you just give up before I have to have a hard time explaining a very burnt corpse that it's your body."

"Hmm this might get interesting" Spoke the thunder frankenstein as he saw me kill all of his weak lackeys with only one of my jutsu.

"Ladies lets mack a deal you take is last four minions and I take one mister thunder crouch over there." i said as I looked over to the kunoichi there leader; a emotionless looking blonde nodded and got into a fighting stance agreeing with the plan.

I quickly discarded my straw hat and brought my fist up, Laxus also brought out his fist and started to charge lightning chakra into his hand. I myself start to put ash chakra into my fist.

" **Lightning style; Lightning Dragon Iron Fist"**

" **Ash style; Burning Piston"**

My ash covered fist collided with his lightning one as we started to fist fight each other, each time hitting our attacks together causing small crater to appear as we fought bare handed.

As my fist missed and hit the ground he started to quickly back away and did one hand seal and started to breath in air.

" **Lightning style; Lightning Dragon Roar"**

I quickly jumped in the air at last minute before his lightning beam that shout out of his mouth killed me and did a few hand seals.

" **Ash style; Raven minigun"**

I started to fire my army of ash ravens out of my mouth as it forced Laxus to dodge,when I reached the ground I quickly made a shadow clone and had it hide underground fore when I needed a substitution.

"Whaw you're the only recent challenge I had since I left my village, while this is fun and all I'm a really busy man so I would really appreciate if you just DIE!"

" **Lightning Style; Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd"**

I nearly missed being speared by a trident of lightning as I brought out a Kunai and he himself brought one out as kept trying to cut vital parts of our bodies and when I was about to strike his heart he disappeared in a flash of speed.

" **Lightning style; Lightning Dragon Iron Fist"**

I quickly did the replacement jutsu just in time as he shoved a lighting covered fist into my clones chest, he was laughing like a lunatic thinking that I died until the clone poofed into smoke and I took at the moment from below him and attacked him behind his back from underground.

" **Ash style; Burning Piston"**

The look of shock as my fist went threw his chest and heart as he turned his neck as he looked in pain as he slowly died made me smile back at him as he slowly became heavier and still with his head down.

I dropped the body and quickly brought out a seal as I did a few hand signs and the corpse disappeared in smoke and the kange for body was put into the scroll. I quickly to were the girls were and saw that they were all have some damage while fatial was not as serious need of medical attention, they stood over the dead bodies of his lackeys. I did a self check and saw that i had some small bruises, multiple burn marks and a few broken ribs.

"Hey you ladies need a place to stay?"

 **End**

 **Pairings; Naruto x Tayuya x Kin x Konan x Hana x Shizune x Anko x Fuka x Fuen x Maubi x Samui**

 **Naruto Jutsu:**

 **Ash Style; Demon Fox Charge** \- S Rank-Creates a large large distortive nine-tailed Fox made of ash is created to attack or explode on the enemy Use; Mid to Long range attacks

 **Ash style: Shadow clone jutsu** \- B Rank- Similar to the shadow clone however It can only deliver the memories to its creator unless it is 5 meters near close to the creator in any direction and is made out of ash.

 **God modification seal-** master seal that modifies and copies seals for the user

 **Cursed seal-** Allows the user to gather nature chakra into the body and when activated fully makes user have demonic appearance as well as increase strength, skill, senses, and chakra.

 **Ash style; Raven minigun** \- B Rank- Allows person to shout ash shaped ravens that burn, explode, pierce their targets, is mid-ranged jutsu.

 **Ash style; Burning Piston** \- C to B rank- Covers fist in ash to burn opponents when hitting them and with enough chakra can pierse opponents as well, close ranged jutsu.

 **Shadow clone jutsu** \- You know what a shadow clone jutsu does

 **Rasengan** \- You also know what this one is as well


	4. Family life

**7 years latter;**

It's been a couple of years since I meet my last four wives, after bringing Mabui, Samui, Fuka, and Fuen they decided after being fully healed that they wanted to stay awhile. After 2 years of dating I proposed to the girls and they said yes and we all got married. The honeymoon was a day I wouldn't never forget.

 **Flash back;**

 **Lemon Starts**

I closed the door behind me as my wives were all spread out and in sexy underwear, beckoning me to come over. My member was already hard, it's 12 inches was standing high and mighty as my girls looked at it with hunger, we wouldn't use protection any more because the girls finally as a whole wanted to start a family with me.

"Him….. it looked like I'm going to need some help **Shadow Clone jutsu!"**

Multiple clones appeared by me all as equally as hard and all started to partner up and takeing one of my wives to please.

 **Konan;**

Konan was having the time of her life, she had two clones fucking her hands, she had a dick of another clone in her mouth,with the original was under her pounding her pussy.

After half an hour the clones exploded all over her body and she and her lover came at the same time.

After swallowing all seman on her body, she looked up to the clones with a small smile.

"Well boys lets keep going I'm just warming up."

 **Anko;**

Anko was currently giving a blow/boob job to a clone while having another clone pound her pussy from behind while groping her tits.

After 35 minutes the clone's cumed all over her tits and the clone behind came inside her around her walls as they closed tightly around his dick to prevent any of it from coming out.

"Well isn't this a good way to use that shadow clone jutsu, even though few people can use it for things like this, all well that just means I have something few others have had."

After that she and the clones started another round.

 **Hana;**

Hana was having her face forced fucked while another clone was fucking her doggy style.

"Who's our bitch?" spoke one of the clones

"*I am!*" hana tried to say as her mouth was gurgling from the attempting to speak.

"Who?" Asked the clone as it started to pound into her harder.

"*I AM!*" she said as she and the clone's finally cumed, seaman pouring into her as she swallowed all the seman in her mouth she could.

 **Maubi;**

Maubi had 4 clones on her, one below her pounding into her pussy, two on the side getting hand jobs, and the last one standing in front of her, its legs spread out to not step on the bottom clone as he was deepthroating her mouth.

"*Im CUMMING!*" she seaid before she was bathed in white jizze both inside and outside her.

 **Samui;**

Samui was currently in the air as one clone in front of her was fucking her pussy with the help of gravity while the second one was fucking her ass and fondling her boobs, both holding her up as she moaned in pleasure.

"Im CUMMING!" she screamed as she was filled to the brim by the clones.

 **Fuka & Fuen;**

Fuen and Fuka were currently making out as two clones were fucking their pussys with one of there legs up in the air.

"IM CUMMING!" they both said at the same time as both clones filled up there baby chambers to the brim.

 **Kin and Tayuya;**

Both Kin and Tayuya preferred having only one Naruto each as Tayuya was being fucked while having her tits sucked on, while kin was slammed against the wall as a clone made out and fucked her at the same time.

"Im cumming!" both girls said as the clones shoved their dicks inside one last time before cumming themselves inside.

 **Lemon Ends**

 **Flashback ends;**

After that and many more nights Konan, Maubi, Anko, Tayuya, and Shizune became pregnant with his first children. Konen was the first to give birth to a beautiful baby boy with her blue hair , her white skin, but had the face structure and hair type of his fathers, they named him Yahiko after one of Konan's friends that died and was the person that created Akatsuki.

Shizune was the next to giving him a son named Vegeta who had his father's skin tone and his spiky hair, but had his mother's hair color and face.

Maubi gave birth to a beautiful daughter that had her mother's hair and face but her father's skin and eyes.

Anko also gave birth to two twin girls both having their mother's skin and eyes, but one had her father's hair color and mother's face that they named Medusa, the second had her mother's hair and father's face, and they named her Kinana.

Tayuya was the last to give birth to a baby girl with her mother's red hair and skin but her father's face, they decided to name her after the first ever jinjuriki of the Kyuubi; Mito.

A year later he had a second batch of children from Maubi, Fuka, Samui, Kin, and Fuen. Maubi again gave birth but this time a son they named Elfman whose appearance was all his mothers except for the facial structure as that belonged all to his father.

Fuka gave birth to a beautiful baby girl with red hair, she also had her mother's face and eyes with her father's skin tone, they named her Flare.

Samui then gave birth to a baby boy that looked exactly like his father with two whisker marks on each of his cheeks and his mother's eyes, they named him Burato.

Kin later gave birth to a baby boy with black spiky hair with his mother's face and his father's eyes that they named Tarble.

Fuen was the last to give birth to a fiery baby girl they named Chichi that looked exactly like her mother but had had the eyes of her father.

Ater another whole year Maubi, Konan and finally Hana gave birth to his youngest children. Hana being a month ahead of them giving birth to two baby girls with brown hair, the first born had her mother's skin and eyes they named her Cana, the other had her father's skin and eyes, they decided to name her Evergreen.

Maubi also later gave birth to another baby girl who had her mother's white hair and her father's skin and eyes they decided to name her Lisanna.

Konan was the last one to give birth to his final child, an adorable baby girl named Himawari who had her mother's blue hair, her mother's white skin, and had her mother's facial structure but had her father's eyes, hair spikiness, and two whiskers on each cheek like Burato.

It's been a couple of years since then, his oldest children reached 5 years old, his second oldest born's reached 4, and his youngest children were 3 years old. Right now his oldest were being taught about unlocking their chakra by Nagato who was fully healed, he was one of the only akatsuki members that knew were there clan compound is because there were few he could trust, the second being Itachi. His youngest children were currently being watched over by their mothers as Shizune, Kin, Fuka, and Fuka were making lunch. Tayuya,Fuen, Anko and Samui were currently in a field right next to the compound that Kurama was at with his second oldest children playing with the fox, after Kurama gained back all his chakra he agreed to stay as a the guardian of the compound as well as the children so he wont be sealed again, his children look up to him and the Kyuubi also adored them very much as well.

I quickly got up and went inside the house and started to head to the armory which had a seal lock to prevent the children from playing with dangerous weapons and accidentally get hurt. After facking Hanas and Ankos deathes a few years ago after the birth of Evergreen, Cana, Kinana,and Medusa, and as they left I gave Anko an upgraded version of the prototype curse mark her father left her before he defected from the village.

After quickly putting on the Konoha's anbu black ops with a Grey with red trimming fox mask and a pale yellow coat on.

As I walked out of the Armory and was about to activate my anchor map on my arm when..

"Daddy?"

I turned and saw Yahiko and Medusa could instantly tell it was there father behind the mask like any of his other children could; no matter how good of a disguise he wore.

"Aren't you two supposed to be learning leafe chakra exercises with your uncle Nagato and your siblings.

"We mastered it already"

That did not surprize me those two seemed to be prodigies with fast learning skills but both still held back and never asked for more attention than their siblings, but they always waited for the rest of their siblings to catch up and helping them learn it faster.

"Well good job, daddy needs to make sure your grandfather Orochimaru doesn't get himself killed by your other grandfather Minato."

"Okay come back home soon mommy's making ramen tonight and ask if Grandpa will come over!" Medusa said with Yahiko nodding in agreement.

"Better hurry up then, don't want the food of the gods to get cold." I said with a smile as I disappeared in a flash of grey when the anchor map aktivated.

Things were going hectic for Konoha as the sound and sand nin invaded the village, multiple of Orochimaru's summons were destroying the village. Currently we find the snake sannin on the roof of the chunin stadium as a barrier held up by his sound 3 were blocking from people interfering, as he and Kimimaro were about to face off against Kushina, Minato, and the third hokage.

"Orochimaru-sensei how are we going to be able to defeat them it's two against three?"

"Now Now, Kimimaro it's an even number my son in law is going to come by and help us?"

"What are you talking about no one is going to help you, you stupid snake!" shouted Kushina as she readied her blade pouring chakra into it.

"Why so much hat now Kushina, I mean we are family now with that son of yours marrying my daughter."

"Like I believe that pour excuse of mind manipulation now die!" she rose her blade up but as it was about to cut him into two a grey flash appeared and then the clang of metal.

Out of the smoke what shocked them was a man who was in his early 20's holding a Kunai blocking her strike, he wore ANBU ops clothing, had a fox mask, and a pale yellow hooded rain coat.

"Now mother is that the right response to attacking my new father in law and I was just about to ask if you guys were going to be interested in coming over to dinner, but I guess I just got my answer."

Kushina quickly jumped back glaring at him.

"Who are you I don't have a son only a daughter you poser!"

"But mother don't you recognize the face of the person who was your first born?"

The man with the fox mask then revealed his face my taking his mask off for a few seconds before putting it back on as the look of shock and horror crossed his opponents faces.

"NARUTO!"

"Well orochimaru are you coming over for dinner Medusa and Kinana love having their grandfather over" The man said completely ignoring the people that they were facing.

"Lovely, dinner sounds amazing but let's get back to the matter right now I at last want to kill the third today."

"Okey sounds like a plan!"

With that the two missing nins turned to their opponents Naruto staring threw his mask at his father, Kushina glaring at the blank face Kimimaro, and the snake sannin staring back at his former teacher.

Soon a battle started in a flash, Kimimaro created two bone swords and started fighting Kushina in a kenjutsu battle, Orochimaru started fighting his master in a jutsu battle and then started to fight with there summon related weapons, lastly father and son were battling with teleporting and elemental jutsu.

"So dad how's sis doing I believe I only seen her face once out of the only two times I seen her?"

"She had a difficult life after having a monster like you killing the rest of my wifes clan" He said as he threw another of his kunai then teleported right next to him with a rasengan charged up. But when it hit he poofed into smoke and from behind his son appeared holding a rasengan himself with the shock of his own technique being used against him stopped him from reacting fast enough and got hit sending him flying into the third hokage, both of them standing up with orochimaru next to the whiskered blonde as they stared down at each other

"How could you have possibly have stolen my technique I never taught you it, Erza doesn't even know how to do it yet!"

"Simple…. You kept showing it to Erza and you kept all your scrolls with your jutsu everywhere in your office, I just learned it from the scroll and observation I had six years in a prizzon for practice."

"And you know what makes this better…?" As the blond slowly nodded to the snake sannin as he understood the message, they both started to create Rasengans shocking them even more.

"You sold our family jutsu to Orochimaru you're insane!"

"Nope took it even farther and done something you could never do…"

Orochimaru rasengan started to change becoming brown and earth appeared inside like a small plant with a ring belt surrounding it, Naruto's Rasengan also changed to grey and it turned into a tornado of concentrated ash **(Think the rasenshuriken but grey in colored).**

" **Earth style; Planetary Rasengan!"**

" **Ash style; Ash Shuriken Rasengan!"**

Both attacks went flying towards their opponents Minato made it out alive but had lost his arm, sadly the third wasn't as lucky being brutally sliced then crushed into a microscopic level.

Kimimaro came back to their side as Kushina held onto her husband and trying to help cloge the wound, they dusted themselves off before looking at each other.

"So dinner?"

"Sure just killed my sensei so I have a reason to celebrate with family, plus the Suna's Jinchuuriki has been defeated from the look of that giant toad that had beaten it and probably that sister of yours helped as well." Looking off to the forest to where the giant sand Tanuki used to be.

"Well see you at eight!"

The blond whiskered man said before disappearing in a flash of grey.

 **End**

 **Naruto Jutsu:**

 **Ash Style; Demon Fox Charge** \- S Rank-Creates a large large distortive nine-tailed Fox made of ash is created to attack or explode on the enemy Use; Mid to Long range attacks

 **Ash style: Shadow clone jutsu** \- B Rank- Similar to the shadow clone however It can only deliver the memories to its creator unless it is 5 meters near close to the creator in any direction and is made out of ash.

 **God modification seal-** master seal that modifies and copies seals for the user

 **Cursed seal-** Allows the user to gather nature chakra into the body and when activated fully makes user have demonic appearance as well as increase strength, skill, senses, and chakra.

 **Ash style; Raven minigun** \- B Rank- Allows person to shout ash shaped ravens that burn, explode, pierce their targets, is mid-ranged jutsu.

 **Ash style; Burning Piston** \- C to B rank- Covers fist in ash to burn opponents when hitting them and with enough chakra can pierse opponents as well, close ranged jutsu.

 **Shadow clone jutsu** \- You know what a shadow clone jutsu does

 **Rasengan** \- You also know what this one is as well

 **Ash style; Ash Shuriken Rasengan** \- S Rank- A concentrated spinning ball of ash with an ash blade shaped like a shuriken surrounding it, it cuts and disintegrates anything that touches it in a microscopic level, long to mid range jutsu, can be thrown.


	5. Meeting up

"Alright kids it's time to learn how to walk on tree's today and latter I might teach you water walking when you all master three climbing!"

"Yaaay!" came the cores of his 4 and 5 year old children as they were in the forest near the compound with his wives and other children as they all learned how to tree walk. After Orochimaru came over to dinner a few weeks ago the snake nin seemed to visit almost every weekend to see his granddaughters. After some talking Naruto was able to get Anko and Orochimaru from killing each other and start acting like family.

After a few minutes of explaining his children went off with kuni under their mother's supervision try to master tree climbing. He hasn't or any of the girls have taught them any family jutsu until they could better control their chakra and would need to learn the academy basics before and needed to learn other practical lessons like history, science, math, and other things civilians needed to learn.

After a while Naruto heard footsteps coming over and he became slightly tense because only three other knew where the compound was; Orochimaru, Nagato, and Itachi being the only people he could really trust in the organization.

Itachi suddenly appeared out of the brush with a passive board emotionless face like always.

"Itachi why you here, is there another mission for me again or you finally going to visit us again?"

"Mission, me and Kissimmee are assigned to check on the Kyuubi's chakra jinjuriki before heading back, and i was wondering if you wanted to come since you always wanted to come over and see your sister face to face."

"Sure just let me get my stuff and tell the misses that i'll be leaving for a while."

The two nins both got up and walked away, one disappeared in a swarm of crows while the other went deeper into the wood to find his family.

Latter three men appeared wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them walking threw the village gates after putting the guards into a small genjutsu. All three were wearing straw hats to cover their faces while one also wore a mask with a foxes design on it.

After walking for a while they passed two people, one a man wearing the standard jounin outfit smoking a cigar, the other a beautiful woman wearing a red but mostly white ribbon like dress. Both eyes narrowed as they turned around to stare at the walking cloaked figures.

"Who are you and what business do you have in this village!" Demanded the kunoichi as they both sensed the large chakra reserves and there unkown chakra signature they had.

"Well well well, looks like we suck at stealth with even these awesome straw hats" commented the blond hair fox mask person said as the group removed the masked reveling Kissames and Itachi's faces.

"Kissame of the seven swords men and Itachi Uchiha!" Both nins instantly got into a battle stance while Kissimmee put his shark skin sword into a battle stance and itachi brought out a kunai.

"Hey why don't you guys handle this while I go look for what we're after for okay." The masked nin said before disappearing in a body flicker made of ash as the battle started with the sounds of clashing metals and water jutsu.

Some were else Naruto appeared in the ninja mission archives, after sensing for his sister he noticed here signature not in the village so that meant she was out on a mission. After a couple of minutes of looking threw the mission logs it appeared that his sister went on a mission with jiraiya a few days after the invasion. They were tasked in bringing back Tsunade to the village, possibly to give his father a new arm after the battle.

While going threw more files the masked ninja heard the sound of the door opening, he quickly ducked behind a rack and looked over to who had entered.

In entered three equally drunk women one hana's mother Tsume,she looked just like her mother except that her hair was much more wilder and spiky. On her right side was another woman who was a curvy and busty as Tsume and had blown straight hair tied into a ponytail, on the left was a women just as attractive body with black hair in a ponytail and had bangs.

"This isn't the hokage's office Tsubaki….now where are we pluse Yoshino going to find a cute blond stud to bang with." spoke the drunk dog nin.

This solved a problem with naruto that he got from one of his wife's.

 **Flash Back;**

"...I'm sorry honey could you repeat that" spoke the Naruto asked his wife hana as they outside in the hall heading to dinner.

"I need you to bang my mom and get her pregnant." the kunoichi spoke with no shame in her voice.

"...and why do you want me to do that with your mom again?"

"After visiting the village in a henge I noticed she's been drinking more and has been getting depressed since my "Death"

"And how getting her pregnant solve the problem?"

"It'll give her something to live for again, plus that hoe she had me and meet my dad before he was chased away after Kiba's birth."

 **Flashback Ends**

So now the blond ninja had some time to kill before going back to Kisame and Itachi quickly putting silencing seals over the room as the drunken women entered the room and closed the door.

 **Lemon Starts**

"Look Tsume …..a giant floating penis" spoke the shadow milf as the three girls looked with stars in their eyes as they saw a way to finally have some sexually relafe.

After slowly crawling to it they noticed was connected to a tall blond muscular man with a fox mask on, as they got right into the hot love rode they each started sucking on it.

"Mmmmhhh...Minato I didn't know that you were this big, if I known i would've tried harder to get to you before Kushina got to you" spoke the Inuzuka as she was sucking on one of his balls like Yoshino who nodded in agreement as Tsubaki tuke all of his length into her throat.

After geting nice and wet "Minato" graved Tsubaki by her legs onto a desk as she gigled during the prosses and lined up his penis with her soon as he put it in the black haired kunochi started to moan as he punded into to her, whil this was happening the blond nin statrted to finger fuck the two milfs while making out with them reveling only the bottom of his face with his wiskers which the women didnt even noticed in there pleasure comas.

After a couple of minutes all of them started to reach their limits.

"Im cumming" they screamed and "Minato" splashed all his white milk into Tsubaki's womb.

With that Tsubaki passed out being the most drunken and the there two big tits milfs sandwiched each other with tsume on the top and Yoshino at the bottom. Both trying to make out with each other, having some difficulty with their large bust smashing against each other as the blonde nin switched between all there holes as they fucked.

After a while both women came with "Minato a few times until the women were just one more release from passing out. After reaching there last finale release the man took of his make revealing the whiskered face Naruto as his left eye Sharingan blazed and put a small genjutsu on them the three women to "forget" to take their pills for the next mouths.

"Im cumming!" they screamed until the two milfs passed out from pleasure.

 **Lemon Ends**

After putting the women in Tsume's room from Anchor point being in Hanna's room when I "visited" her before she moved into the compound. After putting on the last piece of clothing the nin looked at his watch.

"Holy shit I've been gone for an 2 hours I'm late to the meeting point"

After sensing that the Kisame and Itachi left the village he quickly used body flicker to appear in front of his two comrades who one had a slightly pissed of expression.

"Naruto where the hell were you it shouldn't take that long to find if the Jinjuriki was in the village or not!" the shark man demanded.

"Well….I was busy with something but I know that the jinjuriki is looking for the slug Sannin Tsunade."

"Well what were you doing painting dicks all over the hokage faces on the mountain?!"

"...No" both nins could instantly knew that was a lie, in truth he sent a ash clone to paint dicks on the hokage monument out of spite, longingness, and jealousy like Orochimaru.

"Well whatever just get us there Itachi's brother just passed us an hour and a half ago after we left probably heading to the Jinjuriki as we speak to warn her."

Both the shark and the crow graved onto the Fox's shoulders and they disappeared in a flash of grey having beforehand place Anchors in almost every village or outside the hidden villages he couldn't risk entering.

They appeared into a town having a festival the nins quickly sensed the only three giant chakra signatures and started the heading into a hotel with one the largest chakra signatures in town being the most blood thirsty residing in it.

"Hey can I be the one to knock on the door?" spoke the blond nin,

"Sure, want to see a spoiled brat will react to her own convict brother there to steal her chakra putting her at the chance of dieing."

As the blond nin knocked on the door they heard complaining coming from the other side."

"Stupid pervy sage making me stay in our hotel as he gets granny tsunade who I haven't got to see on 4 years."She opens the door with an angry expression,"WHO IS IT, IF YOU'RE SOME STUPID SALESMEN THEN GO AWAY WE AIN'T BUYING!"

"House keeping" The moment she opened her eyes she saw these scary men with the red clouded clocks of three scary adult men with one of them being both her brother and the man that killed nearly all of her clan, some surviving being on a missions at the time.

"Miss Namikaze you will be coming with is right now" Spoke Itachi with a board yet demanding voice.

Before anyone could make a move they herd running any they looked to the side to see Sasuke and Sakura running up the stares **(Sakura hates Naruto but isn't obsessed as much as Sasuke in getting revenge and is more interested in sasuke).** Sasuke quickly gets angry at the site of Itachi and charges at the other Uchiha charging up lightning chakra into his hand.

" **Chidori"**

The emo boy thrusted his lightning covered hand at Itachi but unseprizenly he disables the jutsu by grabbing a hold of his wrist. Sakura was about to go and charge in as well to Naruto but the sight of her Sasuke-kun being beaten that easily scared her to stay put out of fear.

"Well isn't this interesting looks like sis has made a few friends" spoke the whiskerd ninja as everyone was in a small standstill.

"Let's get this over with!" the shark nin spoke iterable and brought out his bandaged sword as was about to strike the redhead when before it made contact a Toad appeared in smoke protecting her from it, suddenly the missing nins jumped away and Itachi let go of Sasuke as the area turned into pink flesh and a fist came towards them.

AS they looked over they saw Tsunade and Jiraiya standing side by side ready to defend the children with their lives.

"Itachi...Naruto, what are you doing here!" the white hairs ninja demanded.

"Just dropping by but I guess we have to leave now since you're here, by sis get strong I want a challenge out of you before I rip all your chakra out of your body" With that Naruto grabbed onto the shoulders of his comrades and disappeared in a flash of grey.

The trio appeared in a flash of grey in the new Akatsuki base away from Rain village so it wouldn't even get involved in their affairs, as an extra measure Itachi and Naruto wiped the memories of all members of the location other than Konan and Pain for obvious reasons.

They walked in and appeared infront of Pain giving their report on the status of the jinjuriki and that Jiraiya might be taking Erza into hiding for 2 and ½ years to train her to better fight against us from the records in the hokage's desk when naruto infiltrated when Minato and his ANBU left to investigate the fighting happening with Itachi and Kisame.

"Hmm it seems we have some time let's what for know before we act and permanently scare away the chakra Jinjuriki away, dismiss."

 **Naruto Jutsu:**

 **Ash Style; Demon Fox Charge** \- S Rank-Creates a large large distortive nine-tailed Fox made of ash is created to attack or explode on the enemy Use; Mid to Long range attacks

 **Ash style: Shadow clone jutsu** \- B Rank- Similar to the shadow clone however It can only deliver the memories to its creator unless it is 5 meters near close to the creator in any direction and is made out of ash.

 **God modification seal-** master seal that modifies and copies seals for the user

 **Cursed seal-** Allows the user to gather nature chakra into the body and when activated fully makes user have demonic appearance as well as increase strength, skill, senses, and chakra.

 **Ash style; Raven minigun** \- B Rank- Allows person to shout ash shaped ravens that burn, explode, pierce their targets, is mid-ranged jutsu.

 **Ash style; Burning Piston** \- C to B rank- Covers fist in ash to burn opponents when hitting them and with enough chakra can pierse opponents as well, close ranged jutsu.

 **Shadow clone jutsu** \- You know what a shadow clone jutsu does

 **Rasengan** \- You also know what this one is as well

 **Ash style; Ash Shuriken Rasengan** \- S Rank- A concentrated spinning ball of ash with an ash blade shaped like a shuriken surrounding it, it cuts and disintegrates anything that touches it in a microscopic level, long to mid range jutsu, can be thrown.

 **(Author's note; I had first planned out the timeline and what is going to happen in this story and will write new chapters any chance I can get if I'm not busy with school, also I might make side stories that are crossovers for Naruto's children with stories like Harry Potter,Percy Jackson, RWBY, etc but that a latter project)**


	6. Toads vs Foxes

**3 years latter**

It's been a few good years the children were luning to making their own stylized ash style jutsu while creating their own types of different jutsu and the mothers speciality. Recently half a year ago Sasori and deidara went and successfully extracted the Shukaku's chakra however in the process Sasori got killed. Also Hiden and Kakuzu as well as the other members including himself extracted the rest of the Jinjurikis Bijuu chakra except for his sisters and eight tails.

Naruto was currently in a hammock with the bingo book in his hands as he goes thru the list of all recent editions of the wanted ninja's from all the villages. While going threw it his anchor map started glowing with energy indicating that something's happening in the rain village, it was added so Nagato could notify both him and Konan of an emergency or a mission. Quickly getting into the armory with Konan behind him they suited up in there usual, putting on their Akatsuki cloaks and Naruto putting on his mask they disappeared in a flash of grey and blue.

The two akatsuki members walked into the main building were Nagato sat on a throne of metal and pipes using it as a medium for his six paths of pain technique.

"What is it Nagato are we under attack or we going on a mission?" spoke naruto with a serious expression.

"No Jiraya has infiltrated the rain village right now and he must be eliminated." Nagato and Konan both adopted in their teacher's ideals about world peace however they did not agree on how Nagato was the sole chosen one or now Erza would bring peace as the new chosen one. Anybody could become strong our bring peace; they believed no one is a destined hero they just choose to.

"I'll deal with him I have some new jutsu that I want to text out in the battle field"

"I will meet you there dear" With that the blue haired angel turned into paper and flew ahead of him.

"Try to kill him before I get there Honey saves me all the trouble." Her blonde husband replied as he jumped off the top of the building.

"Very well but don't let him harm to much of the city and stall him I'm still moving civilians outside the battleground."

Naruto was falling outside in the rain after sensing his chakra he activated his M.S on his eyes while falling down and started running on the wall. Now you may be wondering how that was possible, well after his 18 birthday Kurama who was still sealed into him at the time told him that the Sharingan he obtained started to be absorbed into his bloodline as well as some of his demonic chakra. Now when he tried to activate Susanoo instead of a green skeleton man like shisui's it started to form a skeleton of a bipedal fox with wings of a raven on his back. The color of it also changed instead of green it became more grey in color while still being green. Naruto also learned that his children also inherited this mutation with Yahiko, Medusa, Vegeta and a handful of his other kids already unlocked there first toma having the red color part being turned into bright green for them.

When he arrived he saw that the toad hermit had currently had his wife in his hair covered in what he assumed as toad oil to prevent her from peeling away into paper again.

"You don't know anything that has happened to us" the blond man's wife spoke.

"That may be true but what you're doing is still wrong the Akatsuki are doing terrible things."

"And who are you to judge pervy sage no single village is a saint, you yourself should know that it is a dog eat dog world out there and everyone chooses their own paths for there own reasons."

" _Those eyes the sharingan who could have possibly also have.."_ The toad nin stopped when he noticed the blond hair and his whiskered face.

"Naruto!"

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't shower my wife with your discussing goo"

Before he did a hand seal.

" **Ash style: Fog"** With that ash fog appeared and covered the entire lower floor cleaning up Konan by attaching to the Oil and she flew up to him while Jiraiya jumped to a hyer floor to prevent from touching the ash.

" **Ash style; Familiar"** Jiraiya had to jump again onto a wall when three multiple large wolf size foxes formed from the ash to attack him.

" **Needle Jizo"** Suddenly his hair became pointed and protected him while killing the ash foxes.

His hair then surrounded Naruto and tied up around him.

"Honey could you leave it's about to get messy and I don't want to spill your senseis blood over your clothes" The blue haired angel just nodded and disappeared into paper, heading towards Pain.

"Naruto are you this Pain I've been hearing about!" Demanded the hermit.

"No you fool of a sanin I'm just one of his helpers and a good friend of Pains you might actually know about the title I have, while Nagato or Pain as he likes to be called a god, Konen is his messenger angel and my wife, I was given a different title." Naruto slowly transformed his body started to be covered in ash with his head covered the most and forming into a fox head, his sharingan still showing as ash on his feet made paws and the ash in his hands made claws.

"THE DEMON GATE KEEPER" This was Naruto's new Jutsu that made up for his lack of Taijutsu that helped protect his body while making him stronger and faster; he called it **Ash style; Ash coat**. Using it he broke out of Jiraiya's jutsu and was on one of the walls looking down at jiraiya.

" _Him it seems the only way to beat him is to enter sage mode"_

" **Summoning jutsu"**

A red toad with black clothing and a plate shield and some kind of spiked two pointed trident appeared.

" **Jiraiya why have you summoned me"**

"I need you to help me untill I can summon the elders"

" **Why would you need to summon them!"**

"Because he's Minato and Kushina's son and he has the M.S."

" **...I will try my best but I am very ungraceful"**

With that the toad hermit stood on his head both getting ready for battle. Naruto also got ready by creating his Fox familiars again and they combined to form a 6 tail fox the size of the toad and he himself stood on his head.

The two beast clashed with each other while keeping on climbing up the pips using chakra.

" **Fire style; Toad flame Bullet"** with that the toad spate out oil while jiraiya lite it up.

" **Ash Style; Ash shuriken Rasengan"** The ash familiar being a extra body with chakra Naruto controlled; made it create a rasengan in its mouth and Naruto started spitting Ash chakra into it making a combined Jutsu without wasting much chakra that it would take creating by himself.

Both attacks collided however the ash rasengan whent threw the flames forcing the toad to jump out of the way as it destroyed the wall behind it creating a hole twice its size.

"Gamiken let's retreat for now to buy me some time to summon them while we assess his abilities." The toad nodded and jumped out into the large city.

"Hmmm better not let them get away" Spoke Naruto on top of his familiar that jumped out into the air and the ash fox transformed into a large raven equal to its original size.

As it flew threw the city Naruto started to search for the toad chakra signature after locating it he saw the toad hiding in the shadow of a building.

" **Ash style: Raven Minigun"**

The toad just barely missed most of the flock of ash ravens that started hitting the area he was standing in.

Now Naruto kept firing ash ravens at the toad that kept dodging, however it became harder to do it when he actually got hit a couple of times, Naruto was also dodging attacks of oil and fire from the toad hermit. After a while the toad was forced to unsommon itself from having many injuries.

"Hey Jiraiya eat this!"

" **Ash style; Demon Fox Charge"**

With that the raven turned into a giant fox that charged the toad hermit pushing him back creating a whole in a wall and exploded.

The still ash covered Naruto waited outside the whole sensing that the toad hermit was still alive and finished his jutsu from the other two large chakra signatures that appeared.

" **Jiraiya boy why have you summoned us I was making dinner"**

"Sorry ma but I need you and paa if I going to win this fight by entering sage mode."

" **Who could possibly have forced you to do this when you always say that it would make you look bad infront of the ladies."**

"He's Minato's son and he some how has the ash bloodline and obtained his own pair of M.S eyes possibly after the Uchiha massacre when it was reported he left with Itachi."

" **Well let's get this done quickly I don't want dinner to burn"**

Naruto eyes narrowed at the small toads on the hermit's shoulders...they weren't normal summons they must somehow be masters of the sage arts from the amount of nature chakra running thru them.

" **Sage Art; Bath of Boiling oil"**

A large wave of oil combined with wind and fire chakra from both of the toads started engulfing the floor and Naruto. Suddenly he jumped out of the fire without his ash coat as it was sacrificed to live thru the attack quickly putting on another ash coat and summoning 5 large ash fox familiars.

The foxes all start heading toward the toad sage but before they could get close the purple toad tongue with another mouth on the tongue tangled around 3 of them a started spewing acid forcing them to fall apart. The other two were cuted by the others toad over outstretched knife tongue. Suddenly Jiraiya took off his wooden sandals and started to grow warts and a beard on his face while his arms and feet became more toad like.

He quickly dived down towards him creating a rasengan while Naruto did the exact same thing; both started modifying there's.

" **Massive Rasengan!"**

" **Ash shuriken Rasengan!"**

Both attacks collided creating a massive explosion, destroying the area around them and filled the area with dust.

" **Sage Art; Hair Needle Barrage"**

Thousands of hair senbon needles hit their target but Naruto turned out to a clone when it turned into ash. Suddenly Naruto attacked from the air; his hand covered in even more ash aiming at the hermit.

" **Ash style; Buring Piston"** The attack destroyed the ground around them when Jiraiya barely dodged the ash foxes with the sharingan eyes appeared out of the dust all of them charging rasengans.

" _Those foxes keep appearing with him constantly I won't stand a chance I need to distract them."_

"Lets fall back"

With that one of the toads brought out a smoke grenade and threw it on the ground and they disappeared in the purple smoke.

"Hmm they went into the tunnels?" spoke the blond as he looked down at his foxes and they stared back waiting for orders.

"Hunt them down"

The foxes growled before disappearing into the tunnels Naruto right behind them.

Jiraiya was currently running thru a tunnel and talking strategy with the toad elders.

"You see his jutsu it seems that the foxes he makes have there own thoughts but are still controlled by Naruto"

" **Not only that Jiraiya boy but they have sharingan's in there eyes probably has their abilities and they seem to be able to change shape and combine."**

"Him the only way I can see us beating him if we had a strong enough genjutsu to Paralyze him and his ash foxes long enough so I can get a direct hit."

" **Me a Ma can do that boy we know a duet Genjutsu that should give you enough time"**

" **Oh no I'm not doing that with you"**

" **WHY NOT, THE FATE OF THE WORLD AND JIRAIYA'S BOY LIFE COULD BE IN DAGGER."**

" **...Fine but it's been years since we did it and it always adds more wrinkles to my face."**

"All right let's begin"

Naruto was currently running inside the tunnel with his ash foxes by his side looking for his opponent's chakra signature's with their sharingan eyes. Suddenly they heard the sound of frogs singing.

" _Genjutsu…..must be similar to Tayuya's that deals with using sounds"_ Looking down the tunnel where they heard the sound coming from. The dogs started growling and Naruto looked to his harder seeing Jiraiya on the other side with the toads still singing.

" **Fire style; Giant Flame Bomb"**

A large fire attack headed right towards him however half of the foxes started combining in front of the blonde forming a wall to protect him from the attack.

Two foxes jumped in the air with Rasengans in there mouths ready to hit the hermit but before they should Jiraiya destroyed them with his frog katas. Suddenly the Jutsu took effect on both the ash foxes left and there master.

Suddenly Naruto was inside a box surrounded by four giant battle toads each with one arm stretched towards the box he resigned in.

"Naruto….you could have been a great shinobi for the village if you hadn't attacked your mother for something foolish as power"

"...So that's the official story they made up...I wanted power...you really are a fool, do you even know the real reason for the massacre?"

"Naruto I not going to keep talking to you if you keep making lies..I'm really disappointed in you."

"Heh just like my parent's and my clan...seeing the world in white, when it's really in gray."

Jiraiya was walking away from the corpse of Naruto with a stone sword threw his chest and all the ash foxes on the ground knocked out.

"I have made my choice, I'm going to need to make Erza the child of prophecy if there are people just as strong as Naruto in this organization she needs to master the foxes chakra"

'My my pervy-sage didn't people tell you to be always on guard?" Naruto appeared in a flash behind him perfectly fine and punched the hermit so hard that he flew and broke thru the wall into the outside and landed on a large body of water.

" **Jiraiya your arm!"** The purple toad said as Jiraiya's arm had been torn off from the elbow down.

"I know that but I dont have the opportunity to fix that" They looked up seeing Naruto walking over with a smile on his ash covered fox head.(Remember he still in his ash coat threw the entire battle)

" **How is this possible!"**

"Well pervy sage got to admit that was pretty clever and surprising however you didn't take to account that I know someone who specializes in sound genjutsu and would recognize it at the last minute; I switched and changed with one of my Fox familiars!"

With that a pack of ash foxes started running toward Jiraiya with rasengans when attacking the hermit kept blocking and throwing threw them away heading towards Naruto.

" **Ash style; Raven Minigun!"**

Jiraiya disappeared into smoke and Naruto looked around until two tongues wrapped around Naruto's legs and dragged him into the water.

"Hmm...I seem to be in a stomach,...but where is the Pervert?" spoke naruto as he created four ash ravens that would shoot beams of ash at the sage user.

"Rasengan!" Naruto was shout into the acid when the hermit came swinging in on a toad's tongue with a rasengan aimed at his chest.

"You did it Jiraiya you beat him know let's get you to Tsunade to get you a new arm"

"SURPRISE, I AIN'T GOING DOWN THAT EASY" Naruto jumped out of the acid with his ash coat gone and having multiple burns graved Jiraiya and disappears with him and the toads in a flash of grey"

They suddenly appeared above in the air back where they were originally and Naruto kicked him away and raised his hand in the air creating a rasengan, the foxes in the area still all jumped towards it and started to infuse there ash chakra body's with it.

" **ASH SHURIKEN RASENGAN!"**

"Ma, Pa de-summon yourself and get this information on Naruto to Minato teach him and Erza sage mod I'm not going to survive"

"BUT Jiraiya!" They both said.

"DO IT!"

They both de-summoned themselves with tears in their eyes, Jiraiya was then completely destroyed by Naruto's technique with only the some ashes from the attack surviving.

Naruto stayed there on top of the water when he suddenly looked up and saw Kanan and Pain flying over to him.

"...You do know you have to clean this mess right?"

"What but I totally kicked ass!'

"Dear you were suppose kill him quickly and less destructively, look at all the damage you caused."

'Well the only quicker way to kill him was use my Susanoo and you both know how big and destructive that jutsu is."

"...Tusha Naruto...Tusha" Spoke Pain as they all started heading back to base or in Konan's and Naruto's case home to recover from battle.

 **END**

 **Naruto Jutsu:**

 **Ash Style; Demon Fox Charge** \- S Rank-Creates a large large distortive nine-tailed Fox made of ash is created to attack or explode on the enemy Use; Mid to Long range attacks

 **Ash style: Shadow clone jutsu** \- B Rank- Similar to the shadow clone however It can only deliver the memories to its creator unless it is 5 meters near close to the creator in any direction and is made out of ash.

 **God modification seal-** master seal that modifies and copies seals for the user

 **Cursed seal-** Allows the user to gather nature chakra into the body and when activated fully makes user have demonic appearance as well as increase strength, skill, senses, and chakra.

 **Ash style; Raven minigun** \- C-B Rank- Allows person to shout ash shaped ravens that burn, explode, pierce their targets, is mid-ranged jutsu.

 **Ash style; Burning Piston** \- C to B rank- Covers fist in ash to burn opponents when hitting them and with enough chakra can pierse opponents as well, close ranged jutsu.

 **Shadow clone jutsu** \- You know what a shadow clone jutsu does

 **Rasengan** \- You also know what this one is as well

 **Ash style; Ash Shuriken Rasengan** \- S Rank- A concentrated spinning ball of ash with an ash blade shaped like a shuriken surrounding it, it cuts and disintegrates anything that touches it in a microscopic level, long to mid range jutsu, can be thrown.

 **Ash Coat** \- C Rank- Ash is covered the entire body and can change the person's appearance with animalistic features protecting them and enhancing their physical abilities, however it requires constant chakra use.

 **Ash familers** \- B Rank- Requires knowledge of animals autonomy to use properly and large chakra reserves to spite into it and also poops when hit with a strong and lethal enough attack, however it allows you to control it subconsciously and allows them to change form into inanimate shapes and forms or use Jutsus that the user masterd to the point of not needing hand signs while also seeing thru them with their sharingan eyes that they also inherited the abilities of it.

 **Ash style; fog** \- D rank- Creates or moves ash into the air to fog sight or used in other Ash jutsu as a source, it also can absorb any liquid off a person's body while inside it.


	7. New family

A women with brown hair was walking into the village hidden in the rain, she was a very beautiful women having an hourglass figure, having wide hips and a large butt as well as J-cup wore a short, backless, red, full-body suit over mesh armour, along with a pair of arm-length gloves and a light orange sash, a long blue green apron skirt which is open in the front, she also had a Sword on her back.

She walked threw the gate showing her papers and started walking inside.

"Naruto Nagakura…..it's about the time we meet especially since you killed the man that bested me meaning you're an even better choice."

Naruto was currently in a gentlemen's club he was relaxing with some of his favorite ramen they served there. After killing Jiraiya a few weeks ago Naruto finished repairing the damage he had done and was waiting for Nagato to finish preparing for their invasion into the leaf village from the orders of Madera they were given.

"Would you like me to get you more ramen demon-sama?" A beautiful woman with blond hair spoke. She was Tezuna the head hostess of the club, Naruto often came here when all of his wife's became too tired from all their sex and he didn't want to go look in other villages for some booty. He surprisingly didn't have sex with her yet even though he banged other older women who were also married, she was quite the looker J-cup tits, great ass, thighs, and waist she was perfectly bangable.

"Sure Tezuna I got some time."Naruto was meeting Itachi later about something important he wanted to show him.

As the women left the door opened again and a hot lady in red carrying a sword came in.

"Are you Naruto Nagakura or as the people seem to call you the Demon Gate Keeper"

"Whos asking?" Naruto asks suspiciously.

"My names is Tokiwa you were the one that killed Jiraiya the man that under my village laws that I was supposed wede"

"So coming for revenge"

"No, because of you killing him it proves that you are stronger then him and by my villages law I must be wedded to you or at least carry your offspring"

"Well i'm already married but I could use another emergency Heir"

 **LEMON STARTS**

Tokiwa instantly started to take her clothes and walked under the table. While Naruto continued to eat his ramen, he heard the women start to unzip his pants. The mans already semi hardened dick was instantly hader then steal when she started sulking him off. Naruto groaned as he finished his Ramen as Tokiwa was continuing to trying to blow his 12 inch dick which was the reason he preferred older women over young girl's because they would be ripped apart by his giant meat pole. After having her throat became sore she took her head outside the bottom of the table making Naruto pull back a little and started to give him a tit fuck.

"Mmhhhh Tokiwa about about to cume"

At the words whe sucked the tip harder and Naruto came inside her mouth as she desperately try to drink it all but ended up with some falling all over her tits. As she was cleaning herself up Naruto grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up and inserted his penis inside her vagania with her facing him.

"DEAR KAMI YOUR HUGE AND TEARING ME APART!" she screamed but soon started moaning as Naruto started pushing upwards and sucking on her tits while she desperately tried to hold on.

After a while she had 2 orgasum and going into a third and naruto himself was about to reach his limit.

"I CUMMING!"

Naruto filled her up to the brim and so put her down on the table her legs on the side of the table with her arm barely holding her on straight. Naruto gave her no chance to rest and was already hard again and started fucking her again while she was on the table.

"YES YES KEEP POUNDING ME I WANT YOU TO KEEP FILLING ME UNTIL I CAN'T WALK ANYMORE!"

Naruto kept fucking her until she was completely full and noticed he was still hard so he quickly turned her over so her ass was in his face.

"What are you doing I don't think I can use my pussy anymore it's….DEAR KAMI!" She yelled out the last few words as Naruto put his large rode all the way into her ass and started to fuck her even tighter whole. Her pain soon turned into massive pleasure as her eyes started to roll and he tongue was out giving the look of a person fucked stupid.

"IM CUMMING" Naruto said as he saw Tomiwa was passed out after he finished filling her ass up.

As he was about to dress back up he heard moaning coming from just outside the room and saw that the door was slightly open he silently opened it more to see a sight that gave him a boner. Tezuna was masterbating to his name with her clothes on the floor with her eyes shut as she came.

 **Earlier**

Tezuna was heading over with Naruto's ramen as she was about to head in she heard moaning. She blushed slightly since this wasn't the first time Naruto came over and fucked one of her workers. She sometimes wished he would fuck her and give her a powerful child since her honey Ryusei only was able to please her once a week or even longer due to his work.

When she opened the door slightly her eyes popped out of her skull, Naruto's was fucking a girl that didn't work here but that wasn't what that shocked her no it was she finally saw how big he really was.

" _Dear Pain-sama he's probably bigger than a horse and it looks like it feels great."_

Getting horny she slowly put the ramen down and started fingering herself while taking off her clothing.

"Demon-sama….Demona-sama" She started wispering as she materbated watching what she was seeing.

 **NOW**

Naruto took his dick and placed it right in front of her face, she looked up in her sexually dase at it.

"Demon-samas dick….GULP" she instantly started sucking on it as Naruto stretched his arm to grab the ramen on the side. While eating the hostesses continued to suck greedily on his dick until he reached climax covering her in his cum. She then turned herself around into the doggy position.

"Demon-sama please use my pussy to your heart's content and give a child I would bear that would inherit its father's strong genes."

"With pleasure" as he finished his last ramen bowl and seat it to the side as he penetrated the blond woman making her moan as he started pounding into her while smacking her ass.

"Im cumming!"

"Lets cume together Demon-sama"

"AHHH" They both said as the came with each other.

Naruto then turned her over so they were face to face as he inserted into her again with his face between her breast and started sucking on her tits while continuing to pound into her for an hour.

"Im cumming!"

Naruto said as Tezuna shakily got up and gently pushed him into a laying down position as she got him in a reverse cowgirl position.

"I have been too demanding to Demon-sama, Demon-sama deserves some service" She then she started to move her hips up and down, after a few orgasums withen an hour, she was close to passing out like Tokiwa.

"I'M CUMMING" With that Naruto filled Tezenas pussy one last time before she passed out from pleasure.

Naruto quickly got up and picked her up as well as her clothes and put her in the same room as Tokiwa then slowly brought out a check and split the bounty of a recent S-Rank nin he killed while on vacation. The amount was big enough for the girls to not have trouble with money when they would give birth to his children and wrote a note that explained this before leaving the room fully dressed and a "DO NOT DISTURB" sign on the door he locked from the inside with the key on the table when the girls would wake up.

 **Lemon End**

Naruto was currently walking to the Dango shoup he was supposed meet Itachi at when he got there he saw that he coughing up blood. This made Naruto frown, Itachi refused to let Shizune heal him saying that it would mean he would have killed his clan with no consequences. While Naruto was walking over he noticed a child around his oldest children's age being around 8 years old. The little girl had straight black hair,pale white skin, her face round but pointed and her eyes were black but had a white webted design on them.

"So Itachi who's the little girl?"

"Naruto I going to ask you for a very big favor as a friend…..this is my daughter Arachne"

The girl silently looked from her father to the blond man that apparently was a friend as she ate her dongo.

"Okay you're going to have to explain this or I start slapping you until you do"

"Well years ago I meet her mother while on a mission and spent a night together, a year latter Arachne was born and every so often I try to visit."

"Okay that explains her existence but why is she here and why you suddenly need to cast in a favor?"

"Recently her mother was killed when a group of bandits attacked their village when I wasn't there and we both know i'm not going to live for much longer and she has nobody else to turn to once I die."

"Well what do you want me to do adopt her into my clan as a servant or guest?"

"The best we could do right now is possibly set up a marriage contract with one of your sons as a better measure of protection for her and I know she will be happy with it since i know and trust your family with her happiness and the Uchihas bloodline."

"Fine how about my son Yahiko, the boy is my oldest and Konan would be the most open to the idea other then Shizune with marrying her kid to your kid."

"Very well….and Naruto….Thank you"

"Dude we were friends since childhood I would trust you with my family as you trust me with yours."

"Arachne get up we're leaving to your new home, you will being living with your fiance from now on."

"Yes father" The girl new that her father will eventually die very soon and she could trust the man and her future fiance from the stories her father told her when she was a child about his friends and there clan.

"Sooo what do you like and dislike I want to know a little bit about the women I'm marrying off one of my sons to?" Naruto said after teleporting to the border of the clan's territory with them.

"Well I like Dango, Spiders, Crows, Genjutsu,and I guess my Fiance if all the good things I heard from your family is true, what I dislike are rude people and i guess criminals who do it for there pleasure then survival"

That made sense to Naruto her mother was killed by bandits however she doesn't blame every criminal as bad since she realized that her father was a missing nin himself. As they reached the main house Naruto opened the flap letting them in and went back outside.

"YAHIKO I GOT SOME IMPORTANT NEWS FOR YOU!"

His son appeared in a flash with his 6 year old sister Himawari behind him also curious to what their father wanted to say.

"What is it father?"

"Yahiko this is Arachne your new fiance, Himawari guess what you're going to have a sister in law!"

"YAAAAAY!"

"WHAT!"

 **End**

 **Naruto Jutsu:**

 **Ash Style; Demon Fox Charge** \- S Rank-Creates a large large distortive nine-tailed Fox made of ash is created to attack or explode on the enemy Use; Mid to Long range attacks

 **Ash style: Shadow clone jutsu** \- B Rank- Similar to the shadow clone however It can only deliver the memories to its creator unless it is 5 meters near close to the creator in any direction and is made out of ash.

 **God modification seal-** master seal that modifies and copies seals for the user

 **Cursed seal-** Allows the user to gather nature chakra into the body and when activated fully makes user have demonic appearance as well as increase strength, skill, senses, and chakra.

 **Ash style; Raven minigun** \- C-B Rank- Allows person to shout ash shaped ravens that burn, explode, pierce their targets, is mid-ranged jutsu.

 **Ash style; Burning Piston** \- C to B rank- Covers fist in ash to burn opponents when hitting them and with enough chakra can pierse opponents as well, close ranged jutsu.

 **Shadow clone jutsu** \- You know what a shadow clone jutsu does

 **Rasengan** \- You also know what this one is as well

 **Ash style; Ash Shuriken Rasengan** \- S Rank- A concentrated spinning ball of ash with an ash blade shaped like a shuriken surrounding it, it cuts and disintegrates anything that touches it in a microscopic level, long to mid range jutsu, can be thrown.

 **Ash Coat** \- C Rank- Ash is covered the entire body and can change the person's appearance with animalistic features protecting them and enhancing their physical abilities, however it requires constant chakra use.

 **Ash familers** \- B Rank- Requires knowledge of animals autonomy to use properly and large chakra reserves to spite into it and also poops when hit with a strong and lethal enough attack, however it allows you to control it subconsciously and allows them to change form into inanimate shapes and forms or use Jutsus that the user masterd to the point of not needing hand signs while also seeing thru them with their sharingan eyes that they also inherited the abilities of it.

 **Ash style; fog** \- D rank- Creates or moves ash into the air to fog sight or used in other Ash jutsu as a source, it also can absorb any liquid off a person's body while inside it.


	8. Uzumaki vs Uzumaki

It finally had happen not even a month after Arachne moved in Itachi went on a solo mission that Sasuke meet up with him and killed him because of his illness finally killed him. After that Naruto went to the battlefield and took Itachi's body and buried it with his wife's after they moved her corpse to the clan compound. Arachne while sad seem to be holding on to the comfort of her fiance who did not retaliate because he knew that she was going thru a rough time right now.

Naruto was currently on a mountain with Nagato and Konan a couple miles away from the leaf village so the Pains could be controlled without the danger of Nagato getting harm. The plan was simple Naruto and the six paths of Pain would be attacking the village while Konan guarded Nagato's body from being harmed while he was doing his Naruto had finished setting up Nagatos chair a girl around 14 with red hair with orange tips wearing an akatsuki clock bumpted into him on his way out of the cave.

"Sorry Demon-sama I was just heading over to see Pain-sama's real body before leaving."

"Nonsense you know your family Ajisai just call me Uncle Naruto and what have I been telling you about you needing to always address Nagato as dad he is your father and he always complains to me about his daughter never addressing him as family."

"Sorry uncle Naruto, i will try now I must go see farewell to father before he starts his mission.

The girls rinnegan blazed as she entered the cave, she was the adopted daughter of Nagato. After seeing the happiness having a child of your own made Nagato feel empty so one day the gode Pain decided to take one of his orhan ninja as his heir. Later on as a gift Naruto asked Kurama if they could genetically have Ajisai carry the rinnegan for Nagato and he said it was possible. The operation worked but she so far could only seem to be able to summon, but the other paths should appear when she became stronger. She was very determined to live up to her god as his daughter and took in everything her father started teaching here, she even mastered most of the jutsu Naruto taught her he copied from every battle he fought. Having her in his life Nagato became happier than he had been in a long time.

After she left Naruto went outside with the Pains who looked at him before nodding as they all jumped into the trees and headed for the village. When they reached the edge they went over the plan Naruto and the Animal,Asura, and Preta path formed the distraction and cause ass much damage as possible while the Deva,Human, and Naraka paths interrogated people for the location of the kyuubi's chakra jinjuriki.

When they reached were the large wall was they had the animal path be launched into the village then summon the other paths as a surprise attack, Naruto himself just disappeared in a flash of grey into the village.

Everything was fine in the village and a group of chunin were talking in the middle of a forest training ground.

"Well I better head to the hokage's office and deliver that…"

" **BOOM"**

A small crater full of dust appeared with a man in clock with orange hair and had piercings all over his face, but that wasn't the strange part it was his eyes. The man quickly did some hand signs while in a grey flash a blond man wearing a fox mask with the same cloak appeared next to him.

"Summoning Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke 5 other men that had piercings, the same unique eyes, and clocks appeared.

Before any of them could udar a word Naruto killed two of them while the pains killed them with one of them stealing the soul looking to see if they had any info on the jinjurikis wearabouts.

"Alright let's fan out and start…."

"WHAT!"

"What Naruto"

"Before we do it give me a second…"

Naruto created a ash clone that body flickered away(The clone killed everyone in the speaker room and started messing with the equipment that connected to all the speakers in the village).

"Alright now we can start."

 **(Hooked on this feeling-Guardians of the Galaxy-Blue Swede)**

" _ **Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga**_

 _ **Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga**_

 _ **Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga**_

 _ **Ooga-chaka, ooga-ooga"**_

Both villagers and ninja became confused when music started to play on all the speakers and radios.

" _ **I can't stop this feeling**_

 _ **Deep inside of me**_

 _ **Girl, you just don't realize**_

 _ **What you do to me"**_

Suddenly explosions happened and giant orange and black centipedes started killing everyone and destroying builds along with a robot man, along with another man stealing people's chakra in different areas of the village.

 _ **When you hold me**_

 _ **In your arms so tight**_

 _ **You let me know**_

 _ **Everything's all right**_

"HI EVERYBODY REMEMBER ME?" Naruto said as people started screaming as he road a giant fox familiar shouting fire and spamming Ash Shuriken Rasengans, while giant ash ravens spate out giant rocks that fell and crushed people and houses.

 _ **I'm hooked on a feeling**_

 _ **I'm high on believing**_

 _ **That you're in love with me**_

"Hi mom!" Naruto was currently battling his mother while on his ash familiar occasionally clashing against her and jumping away every time she tried to use her chakra chains to hold him in place and rip him apart.

 _ **Lips as sweet as candy**_

 _ **Its taste is on my mind**_

 _ **Girl, you got me thirsty**_

 _ **For another cup o' wine**_

The Nara and Azura paths were beating the shit out of both Kakashi, Choza and his team as well as his son Choji.

 _ **Got a bug from you girl**_

 _ **But I don't need no cure**_

 _ **I'll just stay a victim**_

 _ **If I can for sure**_

Tsunade was summoning the boss slug that was splitting apart to try and heal as many of the injured people around the battle grown while ninja finally were able to take down all the ash raven that were spitting down rocks and fire onto the building a people.

 _ **All the good love**_

 _ **When we're all alone**_

 _ **Keep it up girl**_

 _ **Yeah, you turn me on**_

Naruto was now battling Tsunade as well forcing him to put his ash coat on while shouting ash ravens at them forcing them to douge.

 _ **I'm hooked on a feeling**_

 _ **I'm high on believing**_

 _ **That you're in love with me**_

Naruto was finally able to kill Kushina by sending her flying away with a rasengan to the gut but tsunade finally destroyed his large six tail ash kyuubi.

 _ **All the good love**_

 _ **When we're all alone**_

 _ **Keep it up girl**_

 _ **Yeah, you turn me on**_

The interrogation division finally got some information that Minato and Erza left for sage training and would probably return when their village was being attacked.

 _ **I'm hooked on a feeling**_

 _ **I'm high on believing**_

 _ **That you're in love with me**_

After throwing Tsunade into the Hokage tower and destroying all the heads on the hokage's mountain he decided that this was enough….after burning down his family's house again. Pain also thought enough time was wasted and killed Katkash, Chozas team but couldn't kill Choji because he was able to escape.

 _ **I'm hooked on a feeling**_

 _ **And I'm high on believing**_

 _ **That you're in love with me**_

All the paths meet up outside the village with Naruto as the Pains gave Naruto a dull look.

"Really why do you have to play music?"

"Hey no work and no play"

"Fair enough."

 _ **I said I'm hooked on a feeling**_

 _ **And I'm high on believing**_

 _ **That you're in love with me**_

 _ **I'm hooked on a feeling**_

Naruto and the Deva Path fly into the air as he used his jutsu to completely crushing and killing the rest of the village, however many ninja survive due to tsunade's slugs but causes the slug sanin herself to collapse from exhaustion into a small coma due to the amount a chakra lost in her fight .

"Well that was easy"

"Naruto im a god and your a demon what insignificant human can ever hope to beat us."

Just then a large cloud of smoke appeared in the crater with 3 large toads, a small toad on top of the middle one were Minato and Erza were sitting on top of with the elder toads with giant scrolls on there backs wearing caps.

After a few minutes they both jumped down Pain with all his paths and Naruto with his ash coat now the raven transformed into his six tail ash fox with both there M.S blazin.

"Supe sis, old man were going to need to take Kurama's chakra from sis over there!" Naruto said happily with a smile on his ash fox face.

 **Erza's and Minato POV**

They just appeared in a large crater confused where was the leaf village that ma was supposed summon them to. They just mastered sage mode and created backup shadow clones that would give them about 3 more turns in entering it again once they run out.

" **Ma what going on I thought you were going to summon us at the leaf village?"**

" **I'm sorry to say that this is the leaf village."**

"WHAT!" Both Erza and Minato said not believing for a second that there home was completely destroyed.

"LOOK!" They all turned there head to where Gamabunta was pointing and what they saw scared them, the Hokage mountain was nearly destroyed with the faces nearly unrecognizable.

"Who could have done these?"

"Pain and Naruto" Spoke Katsuya as two tiny version of herself got on the back of both Erza and Minato.

"Lady tsunade is bady injured and many people including lad Kushina was killed."

"...Mom.." Erza spoke with both anger and sadness, Minato was in the same situation.

Suddenly a large explosion happened in front of them and there stood all the pains with Naruto right next to them on a giant 6 tail fox replica of Kyuubi.

 **With Pain and Naruto POV**

"...So are going to fight or what?" Naruto spoke and caused both other blonds to start charging. The Animal path summoned a large rhino which was then thrown in the air by Erza, Naruto then shout a ash shuriken rasengan but was teleported away by the boy's father.

When the animal path then summoned a ox and the dog they were then thrown or teleported again in the air where the toads beat the crap out of them.

After taking a pain down by both the effort of Erza and Minato attacking at once did Naruto and Pain finally decided to be serious.

"That's it I'll just end this with our new jutsu!"

" **Shadow CLone Jutsu!"** both stated as they summoned one clone each and started to create a rasengan but what was strange was that they started adding a wind element to it.

"Him...you both mastered nature chakra like Jiraiya sensei"

"Sensei?...You were hsi student?"

"Yes and like you had adopted his idea of having world peace."

"How is killing all theses people a way to peace"

"Sheesh sis you're only looking at life threw one angle, the only way for you guys having world peace would mean everyone saw through the same way you do that can never happen, what we're doing is a more logical way of thinking, this is just a step towards peace"

"Pain let me deal with my baby sis she needs to learn some manners why don't you go kill my dad."

"..Very well let's do this."

Pain instantly went off towards Minato with the rest of the pains leaving just Naruto and Erza.

"Well let's begin **ASH FAMILIARS**!" Naruto started sending foxes at his sister who was forced to dodge them and their attacks.

" **Wind style; Rasen Shuriken!"**

" **Ash style; ash shuriken rasengan!"**

Both attack collided and both attackers jumped back before charging each other, Erza's frog katas saving her from getting hit by Naruto's Ash pistons while on the other foot Naruto was able to take most of the damage from using his ash coat as protection.

"Why are you doing this to your own family….to your own sister...TO THE VILLAGE AND YOUR OWN GODDAMN GODFATHER!" Erza yelled at her own brother from the other side with slight tears in her eyes.

"...You want to know why?"

""Our own mother and father abandoned me, our own calan abandoned me just because they thought I was the Kyuubi imprisoning me before I could even get to see your face the day you were born, do you honestly do believe that I wouldn't kill them when I finally have my own family that I'm definitely not going to lose this time!"

"Family?"

"Yes family I now have my own clan now to love and if killing every person on the rest of this earth to make sure they will live...I would do it a hundred times over!"

"YOUR CRAZY!"

"I'M JUST AS CRAZY AS OUR PARENTS SO DON'T THINK THEY WOULDN'T DO THE SAME THING WITH YOU!"

Naruto dodged the chakra chains from the ground but Naruto dodged the attack by substituting with one of his ash familers. Erza was spamming rasengans, water and wind jutsu at him while he in turn threw ash familiars and attacks at her. When fighting the deva path came by his other paths must have been destroyed during his fight his father probably now dead though it didn't matter to the blond.

"Naruto finish this we need to hurry…..AWWW!" Nagato said the last part falling over, Naruto quickly had his six tail chakra ash fox distract Erza while he looked over his friend.

"PAIN what happened!"

While coughing up some blood he gained a shocked expression.

"...Were being betrayed...Madara and the rest of the organization is trying to steal my eyes right now!"

With a node he graved onto his shoulder before teleporting into the cave that had Konan and Nagato, when they entered Konan was barely holding back Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu. Mandera/Tobi was about to finish Nagato who was being held by a crying Ajisai, off with his eyes finally stolen when a Susanoo appeared protecting him and his daughter.

"Mandera leave you both know that I can easily kill all of you, especially with most of you guys injured and if I see your faces anywhere near my home you better damn believe I kill you on sight."

Naruto sent his ash foxes at him but they all disappeared with Manderas Kumai, Naruto then noticed that Nagato wasn't going to make it with all those injuries.

"...Ajisai come over please"

His daughter threw tears in her face went over towards her father wishing she wasn't having her worst nightmare come to life."

"...I want you to listen to your aunt and Uncle and please make something with your life and make yourself happy that's all I ask" With that before his daughter could uder a word of goodbye he kissed he forehead using her eyes to bring back all the people they killed as his one last good deed before his eye sockets closed for for the last time.

 **END**

 **Naruto Jutsu:**

 **Ash Style; Demon Fox Charge** \- S Rank-Creates a large large distortive nine-tailed Fox made of ash is created to attack or explode on the enemy Use; Mid to Long range attacks

 **Ash style: Shadow clone jutsu** \- B Rank- Similar to the shadow clone however It can only deliver the memories to its creator unless it is 5 meters near close to the creator in any direction and is made out of ash.

 **God modification seal-** master seal that modifies and copies seals for the user

 **Cursed seal-** Allows the user to gather nature chakra into the body and when activated fully makes user have demonic appearance as well as increase strength, skill, senses, and chakra.

 **Ash style; Raven minigun** \- C-B Rank- Allows person to shout ash shaped ravens that burn, explode, pierce their targets, is mid-ranged jutsu.

 **Ash style; Burning Piston** \- C to B rank- Covers fist in ash to burn opponents when hitting them and with enough chakra can pierse opponents as well, close ranged jutsu.

 **Shadow clone jutsu** \- You know what a shadow clone jutsu does

 **Rasengan** \- You also know what this one is as well

 **Ash style; Ash Shuriken Rasengan** \- S Rank- A concentrated spinning ball of ash with an ash blade shaped like a shuriken surrounding it, it cuts and disintegrates anything that touches it in a microscopic level, long to mid range jutsu, can be thrown.

 **Ash Coat** \- C Rank- Ash is covered the entire body and can change the person's appearance with animalistic features protecting them and enhancing their physical abilities, however it requires constant chakra use.

 **Ash familers** \- B Rank- Requires knowledge of animals autonomy to use properly and large chakra reserves to spite into it and also poops when hit with a strong and lethal enough attack, however it allows you to control it subconsciously and allows them to change form into inanimate shapes and forms or use Jutsus that the user masterd to the point of not needing hand signs while also seeing thru them with their sharingan eyes that they also inherited the abilities of it.

 **Ash style; fog** \- D rank- Creates or moves ash into the air to fog sight or used in other Ash jutsu as a source, it also can absorb any liquid off a person's body while inside it.


	9. Family Meeting

**Erza's POV**

It was a silent walk towards whirlpool country to the ruins of the hidden village of the Uzumakis, Erza herself didn't know were they were and her mother was the only one who knew the clan's original home location. After Pain and her brother's attack on the village they just suddenly disappeared during their fighting, then suddenly every person killed even her own parents were revived by some miracle. After repairing the village till it was semi functional a few months later there was a call for a kage meeting about the akatsuki.

Danzo whent as there village kage due to both lady tsunade and her parents still heavily injured due to the invasion. From what her friend Gaara told her, who was now the Kazekage, was that during the meeting these white clones named Zetsu attacked the meeting with Sasuke and his own new team.

After learning about the organization's plans form the Zetsu they took back an injured Sasuke and the Shinobi alliance finally came to pass with the war all against Akatsuki. After that Sasuke returned to the village for a shocking reason.

 **FLASH BACK**

The two Chunin guards were doing their average boring job of gatekeeping when suddenly a group was walking over when they got closer it was revealed as Sasuke the missing nin with three other people Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin. Immediately the alarm was sent, and the Uzumaki family and the rookie 9 appeared minutes later preparing for hostility.

"SASUKE why are you doing here! Come to attack the leaf?!"-Minato demanded

"We come here for the exchange of information and that we left the Akatsuki for it."-Jugo with a passive expression with small birds on his shoulder and head.

"Why should we believe the teme traitor!"- Erza

Sasuke throws his Ninjato at them with his hair shadowing his face fist slightly shaking.

"All I want is a location i'm willing to give up my freedom plus the Akatsuki's numbers just tell me were the whirlpool village is"-Sasuke said still not looking at them body slightly shaking as though he was holding all his emotion within.

"Why would you want to learn where my home village is boy!"-Kushina said with hatred towards the group of tenagers.

"It's the location where another Uchiha possibly a child was placed and protected by some S-Rank merc-nuns hired by Itachi."-Sasuke lifting up his face revealing a face of determination.

"And how would you know about this"-Minato said with some suspicion in his voice.

"Because when I killed Itachi he spoke of how there was one other Uchiha besides Mandera and me out there and he/she is being protected by powerful people in the old whirlpool village ruins which only an Uzumaki who lived there would know, Karin was born outside the village meaning she wouldn't know where it is."-Sasuke

 **FLASHBACK END**

After that there was an agreement if Sasuke told them the information about Akatsuki then they would bring him to the hidden whirlpool village, however both him and the last Uchiha had to stay in their village and the people guarding he/her would be if pursued to help in the coming war, they needed all the help they could get if they were facing Madara Uchiha. They all headed in a group with her father and mother coming along, the rookie 9 and there sensei's as well as Yamato were what made up of the group.

After walking thru the border walls what what they saw shocked them there was no ruined buildings behind the wall just a large forest and pastures, the only buildings that they could see was a clan compound in the middle.

Suddenly two girl who were 6 years old, with brown hair were running thru the trees giggling while being chased by three large huskie dogs.

"HAHA you're never going to catch us were too great of ninja for you to...Ophh" One of the girls ran into Kushina and instantly got scared at the group of strangers, her sister falling suit stepping away slowly from the group looking like they might cry.

The dogs then went in front of the girls growling at the group while everyone was slowly stepping back Kiba and Akamaru did the exact opposite shocked to recognizing the dogs.

"The Haimaru Brothers...what are they doing here?"-Kiba

"CANA, EVERGREEN WHERE ARE YOU MOMMA'S WORRIED!" Suddenly a women appeared threw the brush she was quite attractive older women and she strangely enough looked like a female version of kiba but had straighter longer hair.

"Kiba?"-Hana

"SIS!"

Kiba then ran right into the women with tears in her eyes in tears while Kuromaru went and started to sniff the triplet dogs as they did the same as a hello in there dog language. While everyone else was confused only her father seem to recognize the women from the way his eyes narrowed at the sight of her.

"Kiba-kun who is this women?"-Hinata

"Hinata this is my sis…"-Kiba

"Hana Inuzuka….a nin that was mistaken dead after the sand invasion along with Jounin Anko, though only blood was found of them, their bodies have been missing."-Minato

"Sis why did you fake your death and who are these children?"-Kiba

"Well….this are my kids Cana and Evergreen Nagakura Inuzuka...and well there father is the reason I had to fake my death as well as Anko's."

"WHAT!" - All Leaf Nin

"ENOUGH!, tell me where the remaining…"-Sasuke

"WHO ARE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"-Tayuya

Suddenly two more women with demon like appearances with horn's and dark brown and grey skin, they both had two children one a red head girl who looked like the redhead demon women and appeared to be 7 years old and human. The other demon with black hair had another child as well probably her child but also looked human with black hair.

"Hey Tayuya my brother and his group with the Hokage and his family seem to have arrived looking for Arachne."-Hana

"Arachne?" Sasuke said very interested in the last Uchiha.

Both women then turned fully human shocking them that they had curse marks. They both gave the group werey glances before looking at Hana.

"Arachne is Itachi's daughter he was friends with our husband, since his friend was a big family man they arranged a marriage between his daughter and one of his sons Yahiko she seems to be pretty happy too."-Hana

"One of his sons?...how many children does he have?"-Sakura said with a curious expression.

"Well since our husband is the last of his bloodline he married us and 7 other women, we have about 15 children here not counting the emergency children he had with random women all over the elemental nations as to make sure the bloodline doesn't go out, though none of us have a reason to complain gives our bodies some time to rest after some fun time."-Kin said with a slight laugh in her voice as she sweatdropped.

" _10 wives and 15 kids plus emergency ones.. this guy is paranoid….and horny."-Rookie 9, Taka,Jounins,Uzumaki,Hokage all sweatdropped or also blushed if you were a women in the group._

"Any way if you're looking for Arachne she's probably with Yahiko at the grave site to pay respect to her father's grave since we recently moved his body here."-Kin saide with a slight sad expression at the memory of there old friend.

The black haired woman turned around with the other women and children following her while she made a "fallow me" action with her hands while walking down the road informing the group to follow them.

They walked one until they reached a gate and as they passed through they saw several people surrounding three graves each marked Yahiko, Nagato Uzumaki, and Itachi Uchiha. There was a woman with blue hair with an Akatsuki cloak however the red clouds were now orange clouds. Next to here was her presumed son from his appearance with a girl with black hair and pale skin.

Anko was also there with two kids of her own one that took most of her looks while the other had blonde hair version of her. However the last two people startled them.

"PEIN, OROCHIMARU!" The visitors instantly got into a fighter stance at the sight of them.

The snake sannin just smiled while the female pain just looked at them with an emotionless expression.

"Well well well it looks like we have some visitors, how rude of them to point their weapons at us."-Orochimaru

"Why are you to here!"-Minato

"Well I just came over to visit my grandkids while Ajisai is here to annually visit her father's grave, we have more of of a right to be here unlike you."-Orochimaru said while lightly patting Medusa's head and the little girl smiled.

The new group just turned around to look at them with Arachne looking and her uncle with slight shock that he was here but quickly composed herself and continued to have her arm locked with her fiance.

"Why have you all come here?"-Konan said with an emotionless voice since it was suicide for anyone of the elemental nations to attack their home head on.

"We were hoping to bring the last remaining Uchiha back with us and see if the s-rank nins here whould help in the up and coming war."-Kushina

"While I doubt you guys have the power with you to force bring back Arachne since she's been pretty happy here, but you can see if we can join the war however it has to a unanimous vote in the family...Anko can you summon some snakes to gather everybody and to meet in the main house."-Konan to her fellow lover and friend who noded.

Soon after anko summoning snakes that then disappeared outside the graveyard into the grass to find the rest of the family.

After waiting a while everyone in the group arrived outside the main house as everyone else who lived there were getting together to address there guest.

" **Well, well well if it isn't some stupid leafs nins coming to cause us some trouble."-Kuruma**

Suddenly all the leaf nin tensed when hearing the great bijuus voice, Kyuubi lay there having one of his giant arms on the house looking at them while looking down on them with a bored face.

"Kyuubi!"-Minato and Kushina both ad hatred in their eyes and the one who tacked their village all those years ago.

" **Its Kurrama you stupid humans it's rude to call people names you know."-Kurrama**

"How are you even here you're supposed to be sealed in Naruto and how do you even have your chakra back!"-Kushina

" **Well who do you think freed me and my chakra recovered entirely after a few years while in the boy, he lets me stay here so I don't have to deal with being sealed again and all I really due is protect the grounds which is pretty easy and people rarely happened to discover this place, plus babysitting which is pretty easy with his kids."-Kurama**

They were shocked that Naruto was the one who built this place and shocked the Namikazes that they apparently had extended family now.

"Why isn't he with the Akatsuki then!"-Kakashi spoke with narrowed eyes,since the last time he saw them was when him and pain were in Akatsuki and they invaded and destroyed the village looking for Erza.

" **Well after their invasion on the leaf they were betrayed by the organization and killed Nagato or as you may know him as pain and took his rinnegan however they aren't stupid enough to attack our home, the rain village, or the sound village with all the S-ranks that lived here without losing a lot of their power."-Kurama**

"Will he then help us against the akatsuki all the 5 great nations are going to participate in the fourth shinobi war?"-Erza

" **I don't know in my opinion we shouldn't, we're pretty happy with our lives right now and you shinobi had already caused him and me much trouble in our lives already and we just want to be left alone."-Kurama**

"Trouble what trouble, he destroyed our village and is the reason my father's dead what kind of trouble would we deserve to be killed for!"-Sakura said with hate.

The fox just narrowed his eyes at them as if they were all beneath him.

" **Your village isn't so squeaky clean missy did you know your amazing Hokage over there, his wife and your entire village treated him as the biggest mistake his whole life, he wasn't even allowed to live in the same house as them, … he was the scapegoat because my soul was sealed into him!"-Kurama yelled fist slightly clenched sending KI at the group.**

This shocked the younger generation who looked at their seniors that had ashamed expressions.

" **Not only that but your brother was supposed only get to see you once before they whould separate you from him."-Kurama spoke turning his head to Erza**

"...He wanted to see me?"-Erza said with slight teary eyes.

" **Yes and guess what….you know that a masked man was the one that release my chakra to make him and me go on a rampage, not him who attacked your stupid mother."-Kurama**

"...What?"-Erza said with her whole world breaking apart with more and more of the truth was shown.

" **And guess what your parents blamed him after my chakra was again separated from me and they thought your brother was at fault so they imprisoned him for years until one day after Itachi killed those blasted Uchiha that he was able to get some of the revenge he longed craved while imprisoned below in the leaf village prizon."-Kurama**

Before anymore could happen Ajisai appeared in a grey and black kimono with the Nagakura crest on the back of a symbol of a grey raven flying upwards with a fox head underneath.

"The Nagakura clan will see you all know."-Ajisai

Soon everybody but the fox followed her inside to see them standing in the middle of a giant room. On the sides were the wives of naruto and his kids sitting in pellows with them sitting on there legs all in a straight line leading towards him who was in the very end in the middle of the two people rows.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the leaf nin how can I help you."-Naruto

"We were hoping if your family whould join the allied shinobi forces against the Akatsuki in the now fourth shinobi war."-Minato

"And why should I risk my me and my wife's lives for your mistakes and risk my children growing up without parents, I don't care whither you and the rest of the elemental nations die as long as my family survives the rest of your lives are void in my eyes."-Naruto spoke with sharingan blazing.

"Once they have all the tailed beast chakra they will come for you and we're going up against Madara Uchiha himself, everyone need to work together if we are going to stand a chance."-Minato

"I have nothing to fear from Madera unlike you all I can move my people and their homes to a different world of my choosing, with my mastery of seals and the sage arts i learned from the ravens."-Naruto

"So you're just running away like a coward at a misstake you helped create!"-Minato spoke at his son's cowardness

"No unlike you I care for all of my family and will do everything to protect them!"-Naruto said with distaste in his eyes at the very people who imprisoned him.

"What about those emergency children of yours or any other family you're dooming them to hell by not fixing your mistake."-Minato

"ENOUGH I WILL NOT HAVE YOU INSULT ME IN MY HOME LEAVE NOW OR ILL KILL YOU ALL MYSELF WHY SHOULD I LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHO CONTINUE TO FUCK ME AND EVERYONE OVER FROM THERE OWN AGOGENCE!"-Naruto yelled and suddenly a green grey susano started to form around him though the skull was that of a fox instead of a human.

The group left quickly after that, the Uzumakis were crushed that they were the main cause of losing the chance of getting the remaining Uchiha and help.

The large fox was still there looking at them with a board expression as the group left the compound and back to the village to finish preparing.

Sasuke was the one at the end of the group before leaving the graveyard looked at his brother grave one last time then followed the group out of the land of whirlpools.

 **Konan's POV**

She quickly turned to her husband who still had an angry expression as the family left the room after the group left the compound.

"Are you sure this is the right choice, we were a part the organization that is know at war."-Konan

"...Dear why now do you want to help them, you were always indifferent to anyone who wasn't part to this family or your village?"-Naruto

"...It is perhaps that mandera has caused us many problems and had manipulated us from the start and now the peaceful organization my dearest friends created has become a symbol for war."-Konan spoke with sadness in her voice at what the Akatsuki has become.

"Yes it is quit sade that the organization Yahiko and then Nagato created and used is now the reason many people will die, the exact opposite of what is was created to do."-Naruto

"We could always go and kill Madera ourselves and just leave and head back home."-Konan

"Yaa but with all the armies and fighting going around we wouldn't be able to get close enough to kill him without losing a good amount if our chakra giving him the advantage."-Naruto

"You know you guys are being assholes in thinking none of us want to go and join the fight."-Tayuya spoke behind them

Turning towards the entrance was her fellow harem sisters, Orochimaru and Ajisai.

"What about the kids?"-Konan

"Will have, Kimimaro, and Kurama here to guard them and the village, they'll be fine."-Kin

"Well then it looks like the Nagakura clan is joining the fourth shinobi war!"-Naruto

 **End**

 **Naruto Jutsu:**

 **Ash Style; Demon Fox Charge** \- S Rank-Creates a large large distortive nine-tailed Fox made of ash is created to attack or explode on the enemy Use; Mid to Long range attacks

 **Ash style: Shadow clone jutsu** \- B Rank- Similar to the shadow clone however It can only deliver the memories to its creator unless it is 5 meters near close to the creator in any direction and is made out of ash.

 **God modification seal-** master seal that modifies and copies seals for the user

 **Cursed seal-** Allows the user to gather nature chakra into the body and when activated fully makes user have demonic appearance as well as increase strength, skill, senses, and chakra.

 **Ash style; Raven minigun** \- C-B Rank- Allows person to shout ash shaped ravens that burn, explode, pierce their targets, is mid-ranged jutsu.

 **Ash style; Burning Piston** \- C to B rank- Covers fist in ash to burn opponents when hitting them and with enough chakra can pierse opponents as well, close ranged jutsu.

 **Shadow clone jutsu** \- You know what a shadow clone jutsu does

 **Rasengan** \- You also know what this one is as well

 **Ash style; Ash Shuriken Rasengan** \- S Rank- A concentrated spinning ball of ash with an ash blade shaped like a shuriken surrounding it, it cuts and disintegrates anything that touches it in a microscopic level, long to mid range jutsu, can be thrown.

 **Ash Coat** \- C Rank- Ash is covered the entire body and can change the person's appearance with animalistic features protecting them and enhancing their physical abilities, however it requires constant chakra use.

 **Ash familers** \- B Rank- Requires knowledge of animals autonomy to use properly and large chakra reserves to spite into it and also poops when hit with a strong and lethal enough attack, however it allows you to control it subconsciously and allows them to change form into inanimate shapes and forms or use Jutsus that the user masterd to the point of not needing hand signs while also seeing thru them with their sharingan eyes that they also inherited the abilities of it.

 **Ash style; fog** \- D rank- Creates or moves ash into the air to fog sight or used in other Ash jutsu as a source, it also can absorb any liquid off a person's body while inside it.

 **Earth style; Planetary Rasengan** \- A earth chakra infused rasengan that crushes the opponent in the microscopic level.

 **Animal Susano** \- A mutated susano that instead of taking the form of a human takes the form of a bipedal animal and is different for every user; Narutos is a grey glowing green fox human hybrid with the wings of a raven on its back.


End file.
